All That I Have
by MissBeth91
Summary: Rachel and Finn were high school sweethearts but after High School everything changed but can love be enough to survive the real world and everything it brings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Lovely Readers**

**I have a new penname but I decided to upload the stories I took off a while ago**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>2012<em>

_"Just jump Rachel" Finn yelled to Rachel once again. He along with the rest of their friends had already jumped in the lake and now they were trying to convince Rachel to join them.  
>They had all thought it was a great idea they had been at the party with the rest of their senior class at Faye Springs house the place had been loud and crowded so they had decided they wanted to do something fun just the six of them but now that they were here in the muddy murky water Rachel was having second thoughts. Not to mention her father would kill her if he found out as they had to trespass and pry open the fence to get in as the lake was closed at night. <em>

_The lake was used for fishing during the day but the fish were never kept in the lake at night to stop fishers sneaking on when the property was closed although that gave teenagers a reason to sneak in at night to use it as their own private pool. It was a very beautiful place to go it was surrounded by oak trees to cool fishers in the summer months and was right next to Farmer John's field so the place always smelt of fresh strawberries even when not in season. _

_"Guys this lake is probably riddled with diseases" Rachel tried to reason as she stood on the side line covering her half naked body. The group hadn't brought swim suits so they decided to swim in their underwear, they had been friends since they were six it was nothing they hadn't seem before. _

_"Don't be a bore Berry, daddy dearest won't find out he might be Mayor but he doesn't have ears everywhere" Santana injected splashing water at her friend, Rachel jumped back and sent her friend a mucky luck. Santana was the loud mouth of their group. She always said what other people wish they could but were too afraid to. She was also fiercely loyal especially when it came to her friends and she would destroy anyone who wanted to cause them harm._

_"Drop it Sans excuse me for not wanting coiler" Rachel argued the germs phobia in her shinning through Rachel was the only one of her friends to clean the seats in Finn's truck before she got in._

_"Rachel you wouldn't want to do the chant would you" Sam joked referring to the chant they did every time they were convincing Rachel to do something as she was always the last to agree._

_Sam was the joker of their group always there for a laugh with his impressions which weren't even good half the time but he always tried and no matter what life dealt him and in his 18 years it had been a lot - he always had a smile on his face. _

_"Let's not she actually enjoys that" Santana remarked giving a nod over to Puck who quietly got out of the water. _

_"Come on babe just get in the water!" Finn yelled once more, unknown to Rachel though Puck was sneaking up behind her ready to make his move and with a deafening scream Puck threw Rachel flying into the water luckily for Puck's private parts Rachel was laughing when she resurfaced to the top of the water, Puck jumped back in the water as Rachel got on Finn's back deeming that she didn't want to step on any used needles that she sure were swimming at the bottom of the lake. _

_"See that wasn't so bad was it Rachel" Quinn joked swimming over to her friends._

_Quinn was the quietest of them all, she had lived a classic American life up until her parents had spilt but she handled everything with use grace and poise. But underneath all that held a vulnerable person who only let a few people see who she really was. _

_"Joke now but I'm pretty sure we're going to get gangrene" Rachel was always the sensible one of their group. But while she would always list the pro's and con's of any of their ideas she usually still went alone with them if anything just to make sure they didn't get into too much trouble and she always knew how to get out of it if they did, she had learnt a few lawyer tricks from her father._

_"Rachel, we graduated high school today, we're allowed to celebrate and be crazy. We have the rest if our lives to be serious and only this summer to be kids" Sam argued._

_"He's right babe besides your dad is at that party conference he won't be him until tomorrow" Finn reminded Rachel. He could tell from her face that her she was still worried about her father finding out about what they had done tonight. _

_Rachel's father was the Lima major who was running for the Ohio senate and every since he's announced himself as a candidate their whole family had been under scrutiny from the press meaning Rachel's father had been down her neck about being on her best behaviour. Finn figured he wouldn't like the group breaking into the lake for a late night swim. _

_"Your right Finn, let's have fun"_

_For the next two hours the group messed about in the lake playing Marco Polo, doing water bombs and Chicken. When Rachel declared she had pruning skin the group got out all jumping in to the bed of Finn's truck waiting to dry before driving room._

_"I can't believe we are no longer high school students" Rachel enthused as the group passed around a bag of chips Finn found in the front seat. She was excited about the prospects summer and college would be but she knew some of her friends didn't feel the same especially her boyfriend who had yet to decide what he was going to do come September. _

_"Let's just focus on having the best summer of our lives" Puck proclaimed_

_Puck was pure and simple… the rebel he did whatever he wants and never thought of the consequences. It had been a miracle he graduated as he only showed up to half his classes but when his friends had seen he might not get his diploma with the rest of them they had helped him study for weeks for finals and he had managed to scrap enough credits together to actually graduate and Puck would be ever grateful to his friends for that. _

_"I agree" Quinn said " Soon we might be split up we should enjoy it while we can"_

_The group had been friends since pre-school however in such a small town wasn't uncommon. The six of them had always relied on each other. When Quinn's parents had spilt the group was there. When Sam's dad lost his job and couldn't pay the rent the group was there and when Finn's dad had died in Iraq from a road side bomb the group had especially been there. _

_It was then that Finn and Rachel had got together as Finn decided life was too short to not say how you feel which had been a brave thing for a fifteen year old but luckily for Finn it had worked out as Rachel had felt the same and the two had never looked back they were very much in love despite what Rachel's father thought. He, being a politician in the public eye, didn't agree with his daughter boyfriend, as he was the son of a war hero and as a strong standing democratic who believes the war should never have happened he didn't like what the press and potential voters would think of it. It was all nonsense to Finn and Rachel and they had never let it come between them_

_They were very different people but coming from such a small town like Lima one thing bonded them- wanting to get as far away from Lima as you can. _

_But as the group will find out only one of them will._

2019

Finn stepped off the plane and straight away smelt the fresh air that he easily remembered as the farms that surrounding the small Lima airport. He threw his rucksack over his shoulder careful not to put too much strain on his ribs, a difficult task when on crutches and walked down the run way steps. He hasn't checked any bags in so he walked straight out the airport to get a cab. His mom had offered to pick him up but Finn wanted to stall the smothering she would no doubt give him for as long as possible.

As the taxi driver drove to Finn's childhood home he could see that not much had changed in Lima.  
>Lima was one of the smallest towns in Ohio with only 900 people actually living there which meant everyone knew everyone and you either owned a business there or worked for someone who did with very little chance of moving up. The town craved tradition and always found reasons to celebrate wither it was the Spring Carnival, Winter Rally or Founders Day Parade.<p>

It was such a tiny town the middle school and high school were attached, it had just one church (meaning just one religion), everyone ate at the same 3 restaurants or 4 cafe's, the women shopped at the same clothes store (well the ones who hadn't figured out the Internet) and people had their car's fixed at the same place. It was like Gilmore Girls and Hart of Dixie rolled into one.

That had been one of the reasons Finn had wanted to get out. The place could be suffocating and he needed to leave before it chocked him to death. So once high school was over and Finn had enjoyed the summer with his friends, he had joined the army and that's where he had been for the last seven years. Nobody had agreed with his choice, his mom had damn right banned him from doing it but Finn needed to prove who he could be and what he was capable of. It had cost Finn a lot most importantly the love of his life. But the army had changed Finn, he was now a 2 bar captain who had fought for his country, travelled the world with his unit and meet the President things that would never have been possible had he not left Lima when he did.

When the taxi driver pulled up he saw his mom and Burt already at the curb waiting for him.  
>Carole had married Burt 3 years ago after meeting at a singles night at the Town Hall. Finn had not been able to attend as he'd been in Germany at the times so even though Finn knew Burt this would be the first time he would meet him as his mom's husband. He would also be meeting Burt's son Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine.<p>

"Finny!" Carole yelled as soon as she saw Finn get out of the cab. Burt took his rucksack as his mom attacked him with a hug with such force that Finn even stumbled back a little which at 6 foot was a surprising thing even on his crutches. Burt paid the driver as Carole practically dragged Finn into the house settling him on the sofa and rushing to the kitchen to make him something to eat.

"Mom I'm fine really" Finn tried to convince her, truthfully he was hungry but he didn't need his mom waiting on him he already felt like he was taking a step back by moving back in with his mom and her husband.

"Nonsense Finn you probably not ate right in seven years, Burt take Finn things upstairs" Burt just grunted in reply and heaved Finn's things up stairs. His mom came back a few minutes later with a beef sandwich for him and Finn's favourite homemade banana bread.

"Cheers mom" Finn smiled at his mom noticing her giving him the once over to survey his injuries. As well as bruised ribs, Finn had a broken foot, a deep gash on his forehead and minor cuts and bruises covering the rest of his body. He could see his mom was trying her best not to cry, Finn hopped off the couch and wrapped his arms around his much tinier mom and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's not as bad as it looks" he tried to reassure her.

"I'm just so glad your home Finn" Burt came back into the living room as Carole pulled away to wipe her eyes, Finn gave his mom a reassuring smile before looking towards Burt and sticking out his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you" Burt shook Finns hand back as Carole looked on proudly.

"You too Finn, you've certainly made your mom proud"

"Thanks... I think I'm going to rest upstairs" Burt and Carole nodded their heads as Finn grabbed the food his mom had made and hopped upstairs to his old room. Once inside his saw his mom hasn't changed a single thing since the last time Finn had stepped into this room. His bed had been neatly made with fresh sheets but that was the only difference. His television was still against the corner wall with his x box and games scattered around it. His drum set was in the other corner along with his single wardrobe that was filled with clothes that wouldn't even fit him anymore. On his chest of drawers were the same six frames housing Finn's favourite photos that his mom had probably given a once over with the duster. There was one of him and his mom, one of the six of them together, one with him Puck and Sam and two of him and Rachel. The last frame was a empty it used to have a photo of Rachel in it taken at prom Finn had taken that picture with him when he left and always looked at it when times were hard which were often.

As Finn looked around his room he realised a boy had lived in this room but Finn was now a man and he wasn't sure he fit here anymore.

"Finn we're going to have tea at 5 tonight because there's a town meeting on" Carol called up to him from the bottom of the stairs. Finn found himself smiling. Yeah he was defiantly home.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Finn, are you going to be looking for a job now that you're back" Burt asked him as he, Carole and Finn and sat down to dinner at exactly 5'o clock.

"There is no rush Finn you need to heal" Carole rushed in as she loaded Finn plate with the food from the table refusing to let Finn do anything. She'd had also spent the last two hours washing all Finn's clothes and putting them away while she made him lie down.

"Mom once I'm fully healed I'm going to find some work I want to contribute" Finn explained as he finally allowed to eat once his mom has cut up his beef.

"I could find you some work at the garage if you want Finn being the only one in town we are always fairly busy" Burt's suggests, Finn has a feeling his mom has set it up so Burt would be able to keep an eye on him and stop him from doing too much. Finn was already getting tired of it and he'd only been home three hours.

"Thanks for the offer Burt but I think the army are going to want me to work in the recruitment office once I'm okay" It was only a little lie because his Sergeant had asked him to but they weren't going to make him, he just didn't want Burt to be offended or his mom to be upset.

"No problem Finn, the offer is there if you want it" Carole smiled at Burt lovingly. Finn was happy his mom was happy again, she had suffered so much after his father had died and if any one deserved some happiness it was her. Finn was brought out of his thought when he heard the front door go.

"I know we are late sorry I had a last minute customer" Kurt explained as he reached the dining room along with Blaine both helping themselves to the food left over as they sat down a cross from Finn and Carole, Finn looked on waiting for his mom to introduce them all.

"Okay well Kurt Blaine this is my son Finn. Finn this is Burt's son Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine" Carole introduced, Finn shook both their hands and then the family returned to their meals.

"Kurt was two years below you at school Finn" Carole told him obviously wanting for Finn and Kurt to engage in some kind of conversation. This was the first time they would both be meeting and Finn was shocked to learn he hadn't even heard of Kurt before, not very common in this town.

"Really? Sorry I don't remember" Finn said a little bashful that he didn't recognise Kurt.

"Its fine I don't dress as fabulous as I do now. I remember you though"

"You do?"

"Yeah everyone knew Finn going out with the mayor's daughter even though her father didn't like it very Romeo and Juliet light" Kurt didn't notice Finn's face at the mention of Rachel. He should have known Kurt would know them another curse of the small town. Silence evoked the table all waiting for Finn to say something when he didn't, they all carried on eating. Five minutes went by before Finn finally decided he probably should say something.

"So Kurt, Blaine what do you guys do for a living?" Finn asked to the relief of the table.

"I own a boutique in the square and Blaine's a teacher at the middle school" Kurt told him, looking relived Finn was talking.

"You might know my friend Sam then he's a music teacher at the Hugh school"

"Yeah I know Sam, will be going to his wedding" Blaine enthused,

"Good I'll be best man, you get to see me in my monkey suit" Finn smiled, conversation returned to normal for the rest of the meal and once everyone had finished Carole seemed very pleased.

"We're going to the meeting now Finn you're welcome to join us" Carole asked as herself, Burt, Kurt and Blaine put on their coats ready to leave.

"No it's okay I think I'm going to go for a walk" After the mention of Rachel's name Finn hasn't been able to get her out of his mind and he needed to go for a walk if anything just to clear his head.

"Are you sure you should do that Finn" Carole worried

"Mom I'll be fine really exercise will help my foot heal anyway"

"Finn you just got home I ..."

"Carole the boy will be fine he just needs some space come on or will be late for the meeting" Burt tried to reason. Finn nodded his head in thanks as the foursome finally left him alone.  
>Finn was walking along the pier, it was only half six so it was still relatively light out but more or less everything but the seven eleven was closed. Because of the meeting things were quite and Finn welcomed the silence.<p>

He'd only been back in Lima a few hours and already his thoughts were on Rachel. He knew bits and pieces of what she was doing from his friends but he'd eventually stopped asking as it was just too painful. Finn had hoped out of all of them Rachel would get as far away from this town as she could so the fact that she had stayed in Lima hurt Finn. She was better than this town and always had been he just wished Rachel would have seen that. Finn was eventually walking along the beach looking out onto the ocean. Finn found himself thinking about one of the lasts conversations he had had with Rachel.

_Top of For__"__No!"_

_"Rachel, just listen to me" Finn pleaded grabbing her hands but Rachel just pulled away and went to the other end of Finn's bedroom. _

_"No I won't listen, how could you be so stupid?" Rachel yelled as Finn once again grabbed Rachel's hand but once again she pulled away and ignored the hurt on Finn's face. _

"_Rachel please let me explain"_

"_No! Just stop all this now Finn and we won't talk about it again!" Rachel yelled_

_"Rachel this is a good opportunity for me" Finn tried to explain but Rachel just cut across him. _

_"You joined the army Finn how could you not see why I wouldn't be okay with this especially after what happened to your father" Rachel shouted but instantly regretted when she saw Finn's face. _

_"I'm sorry Finn but how can you do this to your mom"_

_"I'm not doing this to her, this is my chance to get out of this town and be someone" Finn tried to reason, he sat down on his bed and Rachel followed although she sat as far away from him as she could. _

_"What about me did you even think about me" Rachel whipped away the tears that were threatening to fall._

_"Rachel you're going to college and you'll be great but that's not for me I need to find a passion in my life and this could be it"_

_"Finn please don't do this"_

_"I'm sorry Rachel I have to, to honour my father"_

_"You don't have to do this you want to do this and I just don't understand why. Why put your mom and me through this. Every knock on the door or every time the phone rings your mom is going to think it's someone to say her son isn't coming home and what does she get in return a stupid folded American flag" Finn huffed in annoyance that Rachel wasn't understanding, he could tell her the truth but then she might hate forever, Finn rationalised this would be easier. _

_"You are starting to sound like your dad"_

_"Don't bring my dad into this! This is about me and you"_

_"Rachel my mind is made up!" Rachel got up off Finn's bed and grabbed her coat and bag; the tears were now flowing as she made her way to the door. _

_"You just told me all this and not once did you mention us saying we can survive this or do long distance you just talked about why you need to do this, like you've given up. We've been together three years Finn and I love you so much but I can't live my life wondering if every phone call is going to be the last"_

_"Rachel I..."_

_"I know Finn you have to do this... But I don't I'm sorry Finn" Rachel didn't say anything else but Finn could hear her tears as she rushed down the stairs and out the door. Finn fell down on to his bed and began to cry himself. Why couldn't he be stronger? Why had he done this? As Finn wrapped his covers around himself shutting out the rest of the world he hopped he had done the right thing.  
><em>  
>Finn was brought out of his thoughts by footsteps approaching, Finn's army training took over and Finn quickly turns round ready to fight when he sees the very face he had been thinking about for the last seven years. She was older, hair longer and curlier but she had the same beautiful brown eyes.<p>

"Rachel?"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"I know I'm running late Mr Kent's deposition ran long" Rachel explained down the phone as she ran around her office picking up her things and shoving them in her bag to sort later.

_"Your drink is here waiting for you Berry"_ Santana told her, Rachel quickly said goodbye and grabbed her things. She locked up her office and walked the two blocks to the only bar in Lima where Santana and Quinn were waiting for her for their weekly catch up.

The girls were so busy with work, partners and Quinn was planning her wedding that they agreed to meet once a week to catch up on each other.

Rachel finally arrived and saw her friends at their usual table. A few people said hello to Rachel as she made her way over to her friends. Rachel was used to it as the senate's daughter and the only lawyer in town.

"Again I'm sorry I'm late" Rachel said as she took her seat and sipped some of the Gin and Tonic, her favourite drink, her friends had bought for her.

"It's fine your here now" Quinn told her, the look Quinn gave to Santana didn't go unnoticed by Rachel - they knew something she didn't.

"Okay what is it normally you chew me out for five minutes when I'm late" Rachel reminded them. Quinn and Santana gave each other another look before facing their friend.

"Okay we have to tell you something, something we probably should have told you a week ago" Quinn tried to explain.

"Here drink some of this first" Santana nudged the drink over to her and Rachel took a sip.

"Okay what is it?" Rachel worried her friends had never looked so scared to tell her something.

"Okay here it is... Finn's back" Rachel's mouth dropped at Quinn's word, she grabbed her drink and drank the whole thing then signalled to the waitress she wanted another.

"What do you mean back?" The last Rachel had heard Finn was in Iraq. She hadn't spoken to him in 5 years but she would sometimes ask Sam how he was getting on.

"He was injured when out on patrol..."

"Oh my god is he okay?" Rachel gasped

"He okay but he's hurt his foot pretty bad so they discharged him" Santana finished, her and Quinn waited for their friend to say something. Rachel didn't know what to think, after seven years Finn was back in Lima.

"When did he get back?" She finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Today a few hours ago I think" Quinn answered as the waitress came over with their drinks. Rachel immediately picked hers up and drank half of it.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"We didn't know how Rachel I mean come on this is Finn" Santana tried to explain.

"Yes but things are different now, I'm married for one" Rachel had no clue how she was going to tell her husband Finn was back or her father who she knew wouldn't like it.

"We know Rachel but this is Finn despite what went on between you two he's still our best friend and he's back after seven years. He's going to be Sam's best man along with Puck" Quinn told her still shocked friend.

"I know I get it, it's just a shock that's all"

"We're all meeting for a drink tomorrow after work you should join us" Santana suggested but Rachel immediately shook her head.

"I don't think that's such a good idea not yet anyway"

"We get it Rachel we do but Finn's going to be around and you're going to have to find away with being okay with that"

Two hours later Rachel said goodbye to her friends and began to walk home. Not ready to explain everything yet though she found herself walking along the beach.

It had been seven years since she'd seen Finn and Rachel just couldn't wrap her head around the fact he was back in Lima. Was he staying long or would he leave once he had fully healed? Finn had always hated living in a small town especially when dating the mayor's daughter; she reasoned he wouldn't stay for long. So would she even need to tell her husband if Finn wasn't sticking around he would only just get upset and Rachel couldn't be bothered with the fight but then if her father found out he would go mad that Rachel knew and hadn't told him and that would just make the whole thing worst.

Rachel mind was a jumbled mess and as a lawyer she hated that feeling, she found herself thinking about the first time Finn had asked her out and she couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

_Rachel was sat at the groups' usual table in the cafeteria waiting for her friends to arrive when she saw Finn approach. He looked really nervous and was rubbing his hands on his pants. Rachel hopped nothing had happened it had only been a week since Finn had been back at school after the tragic death of his father three weeks ago. Finn finally sat down across from Rachel looking like he wanted to say something, Rachel but down her sandwich and looked at her friend._

_"Everything okay Finn?" Rachel asked concern clear on her face._

_"Yeah everything's fine Rach, I just wanted to run something by you" Finn explained, Rachel smiled and stuck out her hand for Finn to continue._

_"My father dying has made me think about things... About what's important and that you should go after what you want and not let anything stop you and that made me think of you"_

_"Me?"_

_"Yeah your friendship is important to me and I'd never want to do anything to mess that up but I think it's time I go after what I want before it's too late"_

_"And what is that Finn?" Rachel asked getting a little shy something she wasn't used to._

_"I wanted to ask you out on a date... I realise this is not a very romantic spot" Finn said gesturing to the crowded canteen. "But I wanted to ask before I chickened out so what so you say" Rachel didn't say anything straight away, truthfully Rachel had always hoped something like this would happen with Finn but they still had to be careful they had been friends since they were six and she didn't want anything to come between that. But like Finn had said you shouldn't let anything stop you from getting what you want. _

_"Yeah okay Finn Id like that" Finn let out a sigh of relief when Rachel had spoken._

_"Really? I was sure you'd say no" Rachel smiled at Finn and he gave her one right back just as their friends came over dumping down their own lunches_

_"Mrs Fields really needs shooting the old bat gave me a C on my English paper" Santana told the group as they all ate. None of them noticed the looks Finn and Rachel were giving each other and they wouldn't realise for it for another month. _

Rachel carried on walking for a few minutes when she noticed someone else a few yards away. Her heart stopped in her chest when she realised who it was. He was much more broader and had a buzz cut but it was defiantly him. Her feet were moving before she head could catch up. Rachel had nearly reached him when he finally heard her; he quickly spun around on his crutches and looked right into her eyes.

"Rachel?" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Rachel?"

"Finn?" Neither Finn nor Rachel said anything for what felt like forever but was only a few seconds. They both just stared into each other's eyes, both amazed the other was here. Before Rachel was thinking she leaned up and hugged Finn with all the life in her. She pulled back a few seconds later and Finn hoped Rachel didn't notice the look of disappointment on his face when she did.

Rachel really had changed, her hair was longer and she blonde tips at the end and she wore it curly now, Finn didn't think he'd ever seen her in office like clothes and here she was in a grey pencil skirt and sleeveless white blouse and had very high heels in her hand. She defiantly wasn't the same Rachel but then he wasn't the same Finn either.

"Sorry Finn I shouldn't have done that but I heard about what happened and I'm just glad your okay I mean you are okay right" Rachel rambled, something she always did when she was nervous, Finn had always found it cute.

"I will be just have to give my foot time to heal" Finn explained, waving out his injured foot that was still in plaster.

"You should sit, take the pressure off it"

"Will you sit with for a bit I mean it's been so long" Rachel nodded her head so Finn took of his coat and laid it on the sand for them both to sit on. There was an awkward silence between the two that Finn hated, they had once been so in love and now they didn't even know what to talk about.

How've you been Rach?" Finn finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm good yeah"

"Sam tells me you're the town's lawyer that's pretty great" Finn hoped he sounded sincere.

"It's good yeah, it's more Wills than actually being in a courtroom but I enjoy it"

"I'm glad you're happy" That time Finn was sincere, even if he hadn't wanted her to stay in Lima he was glad she had found happiness here.

"I am Finn... I don't know if you know this but... I'm married" Neither Finn nor Rachel spoke again they both looked out onto the ocean watching the waves crash against the rocks.

"That's good Rach, what's he like?"

"You don't really want to know that Finn" Rachel dismissed

"Your right I don't... I just hope your happy Rach"

"I am, are you happy Finn?" Rachel asked she rubbed her hands up and down her arms suddenly becoming cold; Finn took off his cardigan and placed it on Rachel's shoulders.

"I was happy, the army was my life and now I'm not sure what to do with myself" Finn confessed

"You'll find a new passion Finn"

"I hope so my mom is already driving me crazy" Finn lightly joked

"I can imagine, Carole has always been a mother hen"

"I enjoyed it as a lazy teenager but now I just want out"

"Go easy on her Finn you might have enjoyed being in the army but a part of your mom was scared every day" Finn just nodded his head in understanding; he never did like thinking of the pain he had left behind. The former couple fell into silence once more both just enjoying the scenery. After a few more minutes Rachel finally stood up and shuck of the sand. Finn stood up as well as Rachel handed him back his cardigan.

"I should be getting home Finn my husband will be waiting"

"Of course yeah, do you need me to walk you home?" Finn asked picking up his jacket and wiping off the sand.

"No I'll be fine it's only a few blocks away next to golf course" Finn knew which house Rachel meant but he didn't want to ask it would be too painful to know that Rachel lived there with her new husband.

"I hope I see you around Rach"

"I'm sure you will it's a small town, bye Finn" Rachel began to walk back up to the pier and after a few moments she was out of sight. Finn stayed on the beach a while longer thinking about the conversation he had just shared with Rachel. It was uncomfortable and not like how they used to talk but really what had Finn expected Rachel had moved on maybe it was time he did as well.

"_So I'll pick you up tonight after your dad's benefit"_

"_I'll come to you Finn... it's just easier that way babe" Rachel added when she saw Finn's face. They were walking home from school and discussing their plans for the evening, all of which were things they knew Rachel dad wouldn't have people keeping an eye on them. _

"_It's fine, we both know how your dad can be" Finn told her putting his arm around Rachel to show he wasn't mad although he couldn't say he wasn't sad by the whole thing. He really didn't understand why Rachel's father didn't like him; he knew he didn't like the fact Finn's father had been in the army, fighting in a war he didn't support but that didn't seem like enough of a reason to not want Finn dating his daughter. _

_Finn and Rachel had been dating for over a year and Finn's mom loved Rachel. Which meant the couple spent most of their time at Finn's house. Finn was pretty sure he'd never even been inside Rachel's house since they started dating. _

"_Look Finn Mrs Grants is moving; I heard her family are moving her to a retirement home, I wonder who's going to get her house. I have always loved her cottage" Finn looked to where Rachel's was staring; it really was a lovely cottage. It had a small brink fence that ran around the edge of the garden that was full of wild flowers and had a huge tree that had branches covering the small garden and had ivory covering one of the walls of the yellowed brink house that even had a working chimney. It had small bay windows that had around the edge had wild roses growing around them. Neither Finn nor Rachel had seen the inside of the house but both could agree just from the outside it was beautiful._

"_One day we will live there" Rachel declared as the couple continued to walk home. _

"_You seem very sure about that Rachel!" Finn smiled wrapping his arm more securely around Rachel's shoulders._

"_I am Finn, aren't you?"_

"_Oh I am Rach!"_

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"You just let her leave you didn't try and talk some more"

"What could I do force her to stay on the beach" Finn responded, he was at the bar with his friends and he had just finished telling them about his encounter with Rachel the night before. He had been thinking about it all night and he really needed his friend's opinion.

"Finn's right guys, Rachel's married now" Quinn tried to reason without wanting to hurt Finn's feelings.

"Can we talk about something else please Santana how's the store?" Finn asked  
>Puck and Santana while not together owed a record store together in the town's square as most people in Lima still bought CD's the store did quite well.<p>

"It's going good we're thinking of expanding, the shop next to us is moving so we thought we could get some instruments and teach lessons" Santana informed the group.

"I think that a great idea I could put posters up in my classroom, I know some of my class are wanting to take up musical instruments" Sam enthused for the next hour the group talked about all the normal things in their lives, work, relationships and Sam and Quinn's wedding that was this coming Saturday. Finn really enjoyed himself as was glad some things were getting back to normal for him and that he could enjoy a night with his friends. After talking about Puck's recent night with the flower Finn finally asked the question he wasn't even sure he wanted the answer to.

"What's he like?" Finn asked

"Do you really want to know?" Santana asked, once Finn thought about it he realised the answer was the same as it had been last night. Right now Rachel's husband was a faceless nobody and that's how Finn wanted it to stay.

"That's what Rachel said last night, yeah your right I don't want to know... How long have they been married?" Finn reasoned he'd be okay knowing that, basis details that's all he wanted.

"Just over a year, they weren't together very long" Sam answered, signalling to the waitress for another round. "He works for her father, press secretary of something" Puck added.

"Daddy dearest probably loves him then" Finn remarked snidely

"He introduced them" Quinn told him, though Finn could tell she didn't want to. None of them wanted to upset him and Finn was very grateful to have his friends around.

"Just tell me am I bigger than him" Finn asked only half joking

"Way bigger at least a foot taller with more muscles" Santana told him

"And better looking as well" Quinn added. Finn didn't care if they were telling the truth but in that moment he was finally happy to be home.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"So Country Home Magazine want to do an interview with the whole family, should I set it up"

"Absolutely have Jean look at my schedule" Hiram, Rachel's father and Ohio Senate responded.  
>Hiram, Rachel's Mom Shelby, Her brother Artie, herself and her husband Brody were all having dinner at the family home a tradition they had every Wednesday night. Rachel figured this would be the best time to tell them about Finn being back but they had already been here an hour and her father and Brody had not stopped talking about work. Once the family finished their meals; the housekeeper took the plates away and brought out some desserts.<p>

"So Artie how is work going?" Hiram asked.

"Its fine, quiet as usual" Arite responded, Rachel knew what would come next her father said the same thing every week.

"You know you would be making double the money working for me and it would be much more exciting" Hiram informed a not interested Artie.

"I know dad you tell me every week and every week I tell you I'm happy where I am, besides you don't need me you have Brody" Artie answered and Rachel was the only one noticed he meant it snidely. It was no secret to Rachel that Artie didn't really care for Brody as he saw him as a carbon copy of their father and he reasoned the world should only have one Hiram Berry in the world.

"I'm just saying that's all..."

"We know you are honey can we please talk about something else" Shelby quickly dismissed downing her second whisky.

"Why don't you go easy tonight Shelby" Hiram remarked, taking away the empty glass from Shelby.

"Rachel you've been quiet this evening" Shelby commented, ignoring Hiram, as the table ate the cheesecake.

"Haven't been able to get a word in" Rachel joked although she was secretly annoyed that work was all they talked about at family dinners.

"I agree lets change the subject" Shelby agreed looking pointedly at Hiram and Brody. Rachel decided now would be the best time to tell her family.

"Finn's back!" Rachel said continuing to eat her cheesecake while the rest of her family looked at her expecting more information.

"What do you mean back?" Hiram finally asked her

"He was injured in Iraq, he's been discharged and he has come back" Rachel explained

"Is this your ex boyfriend?" Brody asked which Rachel didn't understand why; he knew perfectly well it was. He'd asked her enough about him over their year of marriage especially when he found out they had been writing letters to each other which Brody was quick to put a stop to.

"Have you seen him?" Brody asked looking straight at Rachel luckily for her being a lawyer had made her a better liar.

"No I haven't Quinn and Santana told me"

"That's settled then so will talk no more on the matter" Hiram demanded going back to his own cheesecake. Rachel felt like she was back in high school with Hiram again cutting her off when she spoke about Finn.

"I agree Hiram especially when he stands for what we are against" Brody agreed which Rachel couldn't help but be annoyed by, did he need to have his head so far up her father's bum. The family continued to eat their dessert in silence until Hiram got a phone call that he had to desperately take leaving the room with Brody falling behind. Shelby left a few minutes later presumably to have a cigarette something she did whenever she was annoyed with Hiram for ruining family dinners.

"How is it that I'm 27 and married yet I still feel like a naughty teenager whenever we have these dinners" Artie commented to his sister once everyone else had left the dining room.

"I know what you mean, where is Tina tonight?" Rachel asked, Tina and Artie had been married for three years and also still lived in Lima. Against his father wishes, who had wanted his son to work for him in his office, Artie was a police man which in a town that had hardly any crime at all was a very safe job and Tina worked as Rachel's secretary at the law firm.

"She's not been feeling too well so she said she couldn't handle mom and dad tonight"

"I wish I could have done the same" Rachel looked through the arch way to see Brody and her father still talking in Hiram's office obviously not coming back anytime soon.

"So how do you feel?" Artie asked watching Rachel looking around the room for sign any of them were coming back.

"What do you mean, they do this every week" Rachel snipped mad at them not her brother.

"No I meant with Finn back, just because dad dismisses something doesn't mean it isn't happening it must have been hard to see him"

"I told you I haven't seen him" Rachel looked away from Artie hoping she didn't look guilty.

"Please I know when you're lying!" Artie smiled knowingly as Rachel looked back at her brother.

"Okay I saw him last night but please don't say anything, I don't want it starting a fight" Rachel pleaded

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" Artie smiled just as their mother came back into the room, pouring herself her fourth straight whiskey from the bar and returning to the table.

"Well it seems dinner is over!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay I'm coming out!" Quinn yelled from the bathroom, walking into the dressing room where Rachel, Santana and Quinn's mother were waiting. They all let out a gasp when they saw Quinn in her wedding dress. It had Sequins, pearls, and bugle beads trimming the tulle Sabrina neckline with cap sleeves on the Venice lace and tulle mermaid gown. The V-back has buttons that cover the back zipper and the dress has a chapel length train with her hair half up the forties style curls on the bottom half and Quinn looked the picture of perfection. Quinn's mom gushed over her daughter while Rachel and Santana looked on tears in their eyes at the sight of their friend.

Rachel and Santana were wearing column strapless sweetheart floor-length chiffon dresses in deep blue and looked beautiful in them as well with their hair in low buns with curls circling their faces

Today was Quinn and Sam's wedding day and all their family and friends were gathered at the Lima Presbyterianism Church to see the long time couple finally marry. The church was decorated in white lilies and fairy lights covered the roof of the church. Quinn, her mother and her bridesmaids were at the back of the church in the dressing room waiting for everyone to arrive so the ceremony could begin.

"Quinn you look beautiful" Rachel gushed, walking over to her friend and grabbing her hand as Santana did the same thing.

"You really do!" Santana agreed. Quinn's mom left the room to tell everyone they were ready as the girls all looked at each other.

"I can't believe you and Sam are getting married!" Santana proclaimed as the three of the jumped on the spot in excitement.

"I know it doesn't feel real somehow!" Quinn breathed out suddenly getting nervous. Rachel and Santana grabbed their bouquets and Rachel handed Quinn her's, they were red roses wrapped in ivory silk. Both girls hugged Quinn tightly all with tears in their eyes now.

"Thank you so much guys I wouldn't have been able to do all this without you" Quinn acknowledged, she'd admit she had been a bit of a bridezilla but her friends had never snapped and had always done what they could to help her.

"Your very welcome Quinny" Santana answered, the girls pulled themselves together ready to leave the dressing room.

"Well let's let you married then!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"So any last minute advice" Sam asked, Finn, Puck and himself were at the front of the church waiting for everything to begin. All the guests were being seated my Sam's brother and his cousins which meant all Sam had to do was wait something he didn't like.

"You're the only one of us who's in a long term relationship you should be giving us advice" Finn joked.

The guys were all in black suits with deep blue ties and cumber buns to match the bridesmaid's dresses. They all had their hairs gelled back and all looked very handsome so Sam's mom had said.

"I'm suddenly all nervous, they are a lot of people here" Sam proclaimed, pulling on his tie a little, Finn slapped his friend on the back and smiled at him.

"You'll be fine, you and Quinn love each other your meant to be together" Finn enthused just as the music began and everyone stood up to face the back where Finn could see Rachel and Santana begin to walk down the aisle.

"Okay this is it" Sam said straightening up his tie and watching for Quinn's arrival.

"Just remember Sam, the women is always right"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo **

The wedding had been beautiful, Rachel had cried all the way through it as she watched two of her best friends finally get married. Once the wedding was over everyone went to the large garden, it was in the middle of the town square and overlooked by all the shops in town, that had been done out for the wedding. It had a huge Gazebo and make shift dance floor next to the DJ's booth and was covered everywhere my daisy's Quinn's favourite flowers. Luckily for the couple the weather was beautiful and everyone was enjoying themselves dancing along to the band Quinn had hired for the day.

Unlike everyone else Rachel was stood by the bar and she was fuming. Brody who was meant to be at the wedding still had yet to arrive. He had text her saying there was a crisis with her father and he would be running late but that had been two hours ago and he still wasn't here.

"Another Gin and Tonic please" Rachel signalled to the bar staff, just as Santana came over to her.

"Still no sign of him them?" Santana asked disapprovingly gesturing to the bartender for a drink.

"No not yet" Rachel barked although luckily Santana knew she wasn't aiming it at her but at her absent husband. Even though Rachel was married to Brody Santana didn't really know him that well as Brody always had an excuse when the group meet up but Santana opinion of Brody was vastly dropping every minute more he was late.

"I hope you're going to castrate him when he finally gets here" Santana advised, as both girls downed their drinks.

"I'm not going to ruin Quinn and Sam's day but yes I'm about ready to kill him" Rachel answered then asked the bartender for another drink.

"Good! This isn't on Rachel, you better make him realise that" Santana quipped "I'm going to dance, you okay?"

"I'm fine Sans you go enjoy yourself"

Thirty minutes later Rachel was sat at the top table all alone eating cake, everyone else was still dancing and Brody still hadn't arrived and with each passing second Rachel was getting more and more angry. Brody was always putting his job ahead of anything important to Rachel including her friends. While the group liked Brody they didn't like how he was sometimes miss out on plans because he deemed something else, usually Rachel's dad, more important. But today was the final straw here two best friends had just got married and her husband had not been here to celebrate the day with her. Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by someone sitting down next to her.

"You okay Rach?" Finn asked passing her another piece of cake which Rachel gladly accepted.

"I'm fine yeah just enjoying watching everyone" Rachel lied she didn't think her ex boyfriend was the best person to talk to about her husband.

"It's been a great day hasn't it... you look beautiful by the way" Finn said a little bashfully unsure wither he could say something like that.

"Thank you, you look very handsome" Rachel smiled at Finn as the two of them ate their cake unaware of their friends watching them from afar.

"So Brody's not here today?" Finn asked even though he'd already heard from Santana that Brody was over 4 hours later because he was with Hiram.

"No work crisis" Rachel snapped though not angry at Finn but Brody, which from his face Rachel could see Finn understood.

"That must suck! Although I'm sure it's a busy time isn't your father up for re-election" Finn tried to reason although he wasn't sure why, he hadn't even meet Brody and Finn was pretty sure he wouldn't like him.

"You don't have to defend him Finn especially when we both really know he's in the wrong. But if you don't mind can we talk about something else" Rachel said sadness clear in her voice. But neither could think of anything more to say.

"Do you wanna dance" Finn finally asked Rachel after a few minutes of silence.  
>"I don't think that's such a good idea Finn" Rachel replied but looked out at all the people enjoying themselves knowing she wasn't one of them.<p>

"Come on Rach you haven't danced all night I know it's a bummer Brody's not here but you should still enjoy yourself" Finn reasoned holding out his hand, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Rachel just smiled at Finn and took his hand so he lead her to the dance floor just as a slow song came on. Neither said anything as Finn but his arms around Rachel's waist and Rachel put hers on Finn's shoulders. They both saw they got a few looks of people but neither seemed to care as they carried on dancing.

"Thank you for making me dance Finn your right I could enjoy myself"

"It's what I'm here for I hate to see you sad"

"I know you do" They both continued to sway on the dance floor both getting lost in the music but still very aware of the other.

Rachel knew her father and Brody wouldn't be happy if they heard about this but Rachel could honestly say she was so mad at them both she honestly didn't care.

"I'm glad your back Finn... I don't know if I told you that but even with everything that happened I'm glad you're safe again" Rachel confessed leaning into Finn a little more.

This was it, Finn had never thought about telling Rachel the truth about what happened but right now that's all he wanted to do.

"Rachel there's something..."

"Do you think I could cut in with wife please" Brody asked snidely, Finn just stepped aside, smiled at Rachel then walked away not even bothering to introduce himself, his moment gone. He went to sit with Puck and Sam as Rachel and Brody began to slow dance.

"Finally pulled yourself away from my father" Rachel snapped as they danced, Rachel didn't want to make a scene and ruin her friend's day but she wasn't going to let Brody get off with it either.

"Don't start Rachel it's been a long day besides I'm here now" Brody berated looking out to make sure nobody could hear them.

"Five hours late! You missed my best friend's wedding Brody how can you not see why that would upset me"

"Your father is up for re-election it's a busy time you need to realise that" Brody whispered though Rachel could hear the harness in his voice.

"And you need to realise what important to your wife and her husband attending her best friend's wedding is important, Quinn and Sam were both at ours and both showed up on time!" Rachel couldn't believe Brody hadn't started begging for forgiveness the moment he saw her instead he was stood here with the nerve to be mad at her.

"You seem to have be enjoying yourself just fine without me" Brody snipped the couple continued to dance but were now at the edge of the dance floor away from the other people dancing but Rachel did notice some of her friends watching them.

"Don't start Brody he was keeping me company because you weren't here" Rachel proclaimed she pulled away from Brody and looked at him straight on.

"How can you not see what you've done?" Rachel asked disbelieving that Brody could be so clueless.

"Don't make a scene Rachel these people are potential voters and they don't want to see a senate's daughter making a scene" Rachel just shook her head not believing what her husband had just said. He wasn't even sorry that he had left her all day and he even had the nerve to snap at her for dancing with Finn.

"You should sleep on the couch tonight" Rachel declared walking away straight out of the Gazebo, Rachel continued to walk all the way home. She didn't look back once but she could feel some one staring at her and she knew it wasn't Brody.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"I guess Monica Lewinsky finally decided to show up" Puck snipped as Finn went to sit with him and Sam.

"I guess so" Finn said defeated falling on to his seat and taking a drink of Puck's beer.

"Sorry you had to meet him Finn I know you didn't really want to" Sam said slapping his friend on the back.

"It fine I figured I would eventually this is your day anyway let's not talk about" Finn told them but he couldn't stop looking at them.

"It's okay to be sad Finn you love her" Sam reasoned.

"I don't love her" Finn argued turning away from the couple and facing the table.

"Finn you don't need to lie to us remember you told us the real reason you broke up with her" Puck started.

"And you promised never to mention it so let's not talk about it" Finn snapped.

"But Finn with what you know about her father, how can you be okay with her marrying someone who is his clone" Puck berated.

"Guys I don't want to talk about it. Rachel made her own choice and I have to respect that" Finn snipped so his friends knew to back off. Finn looked back at the couple to see Rachel walking away and Finn couldn't help but watch her. She was so wonderful and didn't deserve what Brody had done; it took all of Finn's will power not to chase after her.

A few minutes later Santana and Quinn came over to the guys sitting down with them on the table.

"Rachel's left" Quinn declared

"What when?" Sam asked putting his arm around and kissing his new bride.

"A few minutes ago she text Santana she had a fight with Brody he's gone to" Quinn explained.

"It's been a great day guys!" Finn said affectedly changing the subject.

"Why thank you Finn and because its mine and Sam's special day you have to do what I say!" Quinn declared, Sam, Santana and Puck all nodded their head in agreement stating at Finn. He looked at them at them all in confusion, what were his friends talking about?

"We've talked about it Finn and as your best friends we've decided that you and Rachel need to talk properly this time not that nonsense on the beach but a proper 'haven't seen each other in 7 years used to be in love' kind of talk" Quinn informed him.

"Guys come on Rachel is a married women" Finn reasoned

"Sorry Finn I don't think Quinn said to sleep with Rachel she said talk" Santana quipped smirking at her army friend.

"I don't think that's a good idea guys?" Finn stated.

"Yes it is Finn trust us you and Rachel have been hiding your feelings for the past seven years it's time they came out"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo **

_"Do you have everything Finn?" Carole asked him for the hundredth time. _

_Finn was leaving for base camp in two hours and his mom had been hovering over him all day making sure he had what he needed but mostly trying to get him to change his mind. _

_"Yeah I'm ready!" Finn declared zipping up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. Finn and Carole walked down stairs, through the living room and out to Finn's car not saying a word to each other. Finn knew his mom wasn't happy with his decision but when Carole finally realised she wouldn't change Finn's mind she had somewhat accepted it although Finn heard her crying at night a few times. _

_"Well you best call me when you arrive" Carole said earnestly as Finn put his bag in the bed of his truck. _

_"I will mom I promise" Carole squeezed Finn tightly tearing up as she did. Finn finally let go and as she moved away Finn was shocked to see Rachel stood by his truck. _

_Rachel had broken up with him a week ago and they hadn't seen each other since then. No word at all from each other as it had been too hard for him to ask his friends although when he said bye to his friends earlier he'd made Sam promise to look after her. So as Rachel stood there staring at him, Finn was shocked to say the least. His mom moved away so the two could talk privately. _

_"Rach I didn't expect you to be here" Finn confessed as he properly looked at her. He could tell she had been crying and she was wearing sweats and a tank top something Rachel would never have dare wear in public before. _

_"I had to see for myself that you were really going to do this" Rachel replied moving closer to Finn but still giving him some distance. _

_"I was just about to set off!"_

_"So you're still going?"_

_"Yeah I report to base at five"_

_"I'm going to ask you this again and I hope you tell me the truth this time... Why are you doing this?"_

_"I told you why Rach"_

_"Honouring your father I know you said but that can't be it!" Rachel yelled suddenly getting upset moving away from Finn and running her hand through her hair. _

_"I don't know what to tell you Rachel that's what it is" Finn hoped Rachel believed him so he could leave before he started crying and confessed everything. _

_"I don't believe you Finn!" Rachel declared_

_"Well that's it" Finn looked away ashamed not being able to look at Rachel crushed face. _

_"Well I hope it's worth it" _

_"Rachel I..."_

_"Be safe Finn" Rachel ran to Finn and hugged him with all the life in her; Finn hugged her right back lifting her off her feet and kissing her head. He had loved Rachel for three years and he couldn't believe he was actually doing this but he had to Rachel deserved better than the coward he was being by doing things this way. _

_"I will do!" Finn said as the two separated both still staring into each other's eyes. _

_"I'm going to go now because I just can't watch you leave" Rachel sobbed with tears falling freely down her face. _

_"I love you Finn!" Finn didn't have a chance to respond as Rachel had already begun to walk away. Finn could see form the distance all his friends waiting for her, Quinn pulled Rachel into a tight embrace as the others waved goodbye. Finn waved back and got into his truck saying goodbye to his mom one last time and like he said she didn't look back once as Finn finally drove away leaving Lima and Rachel behind._


	5. Chapter 5

As Rachel walked into her office the day after the wedding, she could see from the look on Tina's face it wasn't going to be a good day.

Brody had already left when she got up this morning so she wouldn't speak to him until later which Rachel was a little grateful for as she wasn't sure what she wanted to say yet. She was still so mad at Brody, especially so with the fact that he didn't even seem sorry for what he had done.

She handed Tina the coffee she brings her everyday day from the shop next door as Tina gave her, her messages.

"Your mother has already rang 4 times, Brody's rung once and Artie is on line 1" Rachel just nodded her head then went in to her own office. She threw her bag and laptop case on her desk, slammed into her desk chair and picked up her receiver. Today was not going to be a good day.

"Hello big brother" Rachel greeted Artie cheerfully pretending like she didn't know at all why he was calling.

"Correct me if I'm wrong little sister but I thought it was my week to annoy our father" Artie replied sarcastically. He too was in his office chair at the police station and had already received three calls of his mom and it was only nine thirty.

"I don't know what you're talking about Artie" Rachel lied; she could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"Don't play dumb Rach your not good at it, there's dancing with Finn, fighting with your husband and storming out of a wedding take your pick" Artie listed off. "Mom's called me so if she's pissed father must be really pissed"

"How did he even find out?" Rachel asked already annoyed. She hasn't done anything wrong so she defiantly wasn't going to be berated by her father. She opened up a case file to give the premise she was going to do some work.

"No doubt your husband, he was at the campaign office pretty early this morning" Artie informed her.

"Should I expect a phone call off him then" Rachel asked as she moved her handbag to the floor and took out her laptop, she noticed on her blackberry her mom had sent her an email so she got her email up on her laptop for a better look she saw it was a link to a article about her from the wedding with the title.

'Is the senate's daughter's marriage on the rocks'? Rachel quickly read the beginning of the article.

"All may not be bright between Lima Senate Hiram Berry's daughter Rachel and her husband of over a year Brody Smith with a source confirming that the couple were seen arguing at a close friends wedding. Brody, who is the senate's press secretary, was said to be angry with his wife for getting intimate with her ex-boyfriend. The photo below shows just how close they were..." Rachel let out a loud groan, her father was defiantly going to kill her for this he had a rally tomorrow and didn't need the bad press.

"Yeah mom has just sent me the same link, nice picture of you and Finn by the way" Artie quipped down the phone.

"How did they even get this picture?" Rachel complained slamming down the screen in annoyance.

"Mom said the opposing party are probably having us followed" Artie mocked

"Do these people know there not running for president?" Frustrated, Rachel ran her fingers threw her hair as she looked at her phone to see she had three texts now.

*Seen the article nice photograph may this guy should have done the rest of my wedding :D* from Quinn

*Nice Picture Berry - Your arse looks good in that dress* from Puck and

*We need to talk!* from her mother. Rachel let out another groan did everyone in Lima read the same paper.

"Ha someday though like dad always say" Artie joked, Rachel heard him wheeling around on his desk chair, it was obviously another quite day for the Lima Police.

"God help us all if that happens!" Rachel snapped

"So speaking as your brother what's up with the dance with Finn" Artie asked

"It was nothing, my husband wasn't there and Finn was trying to cheer me up"

"Looks like more than that if I saw this photo I'd think you were having an affair"

"Artie!"

"Rachel you know I'm on your side but even you can't say that photo doesn't look like something" Rachel opened up her laptop again and looked closely at the photo. She had to admit it didn't look innocent. Her head was almost leaning against Finn's chest as he held her close and both had their eyes closed, it was just before Brody interrupted them.

"Well it wasn't" Rachel finally replied before she found herself lost in the photo.

"Keep telling yourself that!" Just as Rachel was about to respond Tina knocked on the door and poked her head through the half open door.

"Rachel there's someone here to see you" Tina informed her.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked, Tina then began to mouth something to her, Rachel just looked at her confused and Tina again tried to mouth a name to Rachel once again.

"Tina what are you doing?" Rachel asked a little disapprovingly.

"She's trying to tell you Finn is here without me hearing" Finn laughed from behind the partially closed door. Rachel eyes widened at his voice and quickly got up from her chair getting caught in the phone wires quickly remembering that Artie was still on the line.

"Got to go Artie I'll call you later"

"Tell Finn I said hi" Rachel put down the receiver and straightened her trousers and blouse.

"Let Finn in Tina" Rachel said as she sat back down. Tina opened the door the rest of the way so Finn could walk inside.

"Do you two need anything?" Tina asked.

"No I'm fine Tina" Rachel quickly replied

"Tina? Artie Rachel's brother's wife" Finn asked, Tina just nodded her head unsure of what else to say.

"Artie's s great guy! Of course I'm sure you know that" Finn amused Rachel could tell he was a little nervous; Tina just smiled back then left the room.

Finn looked around the room waiting, Rachel's office was a light blue colour and the back wall was covered in law books and on the other was Rachel's law degree. Her desk was in the middle and she had a filling cabinet (which were both white wood) next to the desk that had photographs on top. Finn couldn't help the smile that came to his face when he saw that he was in one of them.

"You can sit down Finn" Rachel told him as she watched him look around her office.

"I hope its okay be just dropping by like this" Finn worried as he sat down in the plush leather chair across from Rachel.

"Of course Finn, although I do have a client in at ten thirty"

"I won't be long I just wanted to make sure you are okay with everything yesterday" Finn explained, Rachel could tell he looked a little uncomfortable in her office she wondered if that meant he had seen the article.

"I'm fine thank you and thank you for trying to cheer me up" Rachel knew none of his was Finn's fault it was her husbands and fathers.

"It was my pleasure that's what friends are for... I hope that we will be able to still be friends Rachel"

"Of course Finn!" Rachel answered surprised, her fight with Brody and the fight she would no doubt have with her father made her more determined to be friends with Finn they wouldn't decide her life for her.

"Good I'm glad I mean I want us all to be able to go out together like before... Of course with Brody as well" Finn added as an afterthought. "In fact Puck called me this morning he wants us to meet his new girlfriend"

"Girlfriend? how come I didn't know about this" Rachel asked, her and her friends shared everything so why hadn't Puck mentioned a girlfriend.

"Nobody knew, not even Santana he said he wanted to get to know her first before we meet her and ruined it" Finn told her laughing at the end. "Anyway there going to the bar tonight and I think it would be a good chance for me to meet Brody properly"

"I think that's a nice idea Finn, I don't know if he is busy or not but I will defiantly ask him"

"He's probably not too happy about the article" Rachel just gave Finn an embarrassed face not sure what to say, should she have brought it up? "Yeah I saw it, we'll actually Kurt saw it and informed me about it... I'm sorry if it got you in any trouble"

"It's not your fault Finn it's because of me that photographer was even there" Rachel rationalised; this whole thing was just making her more angry. Finn shouldn't be feeling this way because of her father. He had another enough of that when they were dating.

"Because of your father not you" Finn reasoned, Rachel just smiled at Finn as her door opened again. Rachel's eyes went wide when she saw it was her father. She jumped out of her chair making Finn turn around and do the same when he saw her father.

"Hello Rachel I need a word with you" Hiram demanded ignoring Finn stood nearer him and looking straight at his daughter.

"Yeah fine dad... Finn is that everything?" Rachel asked getting very nervous in the presence of Finn and her father.

"Yeah Rachel so I'll see you tonight" Rachel just nodded her head as Finn began to leave.

"Nice to see you again Mr Berry" Finn tried but when he was ignored as Hiram continued to stare at Rachel he just smiled at Rachel and left the office.

"I do not want you meeting him tonight after that article Rachel are you crazy" her father proclaimed as he sat down at the seat Finn had just vacated.

"I'm meeting all my friends not just him" Rachel argued back although she wasn't sure why she didn't answer to her father.

"Don't you think you should be making up with your husband instead of going out with the man who caused all this" Hiram practically shouted at her slamming down the newspaper with the article in it.

"He didn't cause this father you and Brody did by working all day making Brody 5 hours late for my best friend's wedding"

"It is a busy time for me Rachel, which just means some things are going to have to come second to that" Hiram told his very annoyed daughter.

"His wife shouldn't be one of those things" Rachel shouted not caring that Tina could probably hear them.

"Keep your voice down young lady!" Hiram shouted back getting up from his seat and walking around Rachel's office.

"Here's what's going to happen you an Brody are going to make up and go out to dinner tonight where I'll have someone take your picture to send it to the newspapers to show that your marriage is just fine" Hiram informed Rachel taking the picture of Brody and Rachel from their wedding day and placing it on Rachel's desk.

"This is the man you married Rachel you'd do we'll to remember that" Hiram stated staring straight on at Rachel.

"And my marriage is none of your business you'll do to remember that father" Rachel told him staring straight back.

"When are you going to realise that what goes on with you and your brother will always be my business especially when it effects my campaign" Hiram began to walk to the door to leave.

"Can't forget what's important can we father" Rachel said sarcastically as Hiram opened the door.

"Do what's right Rachel, Finn made his choice a long time ago" Hiram didn't say anything else he just left Rachel's office closing the door behind him.

Rachel picked up the photo of her and Brody and looked at it. Was her father right did she need to remember what was important. She was married to Brody and while he was wrong for making her wait yesterday that doesn't mean it was okay for her to dance with her ex-boyfriend. Finn was in the past and just because he was now back in Lima, Rachel shouldn't just forget everything that happened between them. Rachel picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Let me guess you're not coming tonight" Santana answered down the phone not bothering to say hello.

"How can you even know I was coming?" Rachel asked,

"Finn called me when he left your office, he also told me your father arrived so I knew he'd probably talk you out of it" Santana informed her, Rachel could hear her then tell a customer where to find a Neil diamond album then sigh down the phone.

"So am I right?"

"Santana it's not the best time" Rachel started but got cut off by her Latino friend.

"Don't give me that Rachel, you freaked out because of the article and you'll do anything to prove that photo didn't mean anything including ignoring Finn and the rest of your friends just to please your daddy" Santana mocked down the phone. She was the one friend who would always tell the truth no matter what.

"Santana I'm married"

"So what! this is the same husband that left you alone for five hours at your friend's wedding!" Santana argued "Rachel's not coming"

"What a surprise!" Rachel heard Puck say from the store then Puck grab the phone off Santana.

"Rachel don't be a square I want you all to meet the new girlfriend"

"Puck I didn't even know about this girlfriend until an hour ago don't make me feel guilty"

"You should feel guilty why when it comes your father is it that you always have to make a choice and you always make the wrong one"

"Puck what are you talking about?" Rachel was starting to get annoyed with her friends it wasn't just Brody and her father who were pulling her in a direction. When would Rachel ever get to make her own choice?

"Open your eyes Rachel! You know deep down there was more to Finn leaving than duty to his father"

"What are you saying Puck..." Before Rachel could finish Puck passed the phone back to Santana.

"Look we are going to be at the bar tonight at 7 if you change your mind, I have to go bye" Santana put the phone down leaving Rachel to wonder what had just happened. How had one dance with Finn done all this? Rachel looked up from her desk when she heard a knock on her door and Tina slowly walks in with two coffees. Tina handed one to her and sat down opposite.

"Your phone line is connected to mine, please don't fire me for listening to in" Tina apologised as they sipped there coffee.

"Ha I won't if you can tell me what all that was?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel all these people are trying to show you they want what is best for you I think you need to really think which ones are actually being sincere" 


	6. Chapter 6

"How's your chicken Rachel?"Brody asked her affectionate stroking her hand.

Brody had showed up at Rachel's office at six informing her of where they were going to dinner. Rachel hadn't said and just followed him out to his car, she knew she had to go otherwise she would never hear the end of it from her father and she did want to sort things out with Brody but on her terms not her fathers.

"It's fine" she finally answered, Brody just smiled at her, he had been very loving since he picked her up but Rachel wasn't sure if that was because he was sorry or to but on a show for the photographers that Rachel hasn't seen but she was sure were about.

Rachel looked at her watch, it was 7 30 all her friends would be at the bar now meeting Puck's new girlfriend. She knew she would have to make this right with Puck somehow. He had never brought a girl to meet his friends before so this was obviously a big deal to him. Rachel hated that she wasn't there but her first priority had to be her husband.

"You could look like you're at least having a good time Rachel, this is meant to deal with the damage you and that army boy did yesterday" Brody harshly whispered so other people at the restaurant wouldn't hear.

Rachel tried her best not to roll her eyes, that obviously explained why Brody had been on best behaviour. He still couldn't see why he was wrong too.

"His name is Finn!" Was all Rachel said in response, she didn't want to make things worse by storming out of the restaurant.

"His name is not important, what's important is your fathers campaign" Brody proclaimed

"Wow and for a second there I thought you were going to say our marriage is what is important" Rachel answered sarcastically.

"Rachel please behave like an adult here" Brody berated, Rachel just let out a loud sigh.

Brody had not always been like this, Rachel remembered a time when their relationship had been fun and full of laughter. Then when Rachel father began his Champaign again and things changed. He began to see work as more important than their marriage and Rachel really didn't know when it was going to change back to the way things used to be.

"You ready to leave? I want to drop by the bar and see my friends" Rachel asked after another few minutes of eating in silence.

"Will Finn be there?"

"I believe so yes"

"Then no! Besides we are meeting your mother and father to go over everything for tomorrow's rally" Brody answered, the waiter came over with their bill, and Brody quickly paid and pulled on his coat while Rachel remained seated.

"Since when do you decide what I can and can't do?"

"Since the last decision you made had your picture in the paper looking very close with a man who isn't your husband" Rachel grabbed her coat and began to walk out of the restaurant not giving Brody a second glance.

"Rachel slow down!" Brody shouted once they were both outside. Rachel quickly spun around on the spot to face her husband.

"Your right I made a mistake yesterday by dancing with Finn but so did you by putting my father before me!" Rachel shouted

"Do you know what it's like working for your father! Do you! He's the tough and mean and I have to prove to him every day that he shouldn't replace me with the 100's of others who could do my job and that he doesn't just keep me around because I'm married to you!... I get why your bad but right now I just need to fix this with your father first so can you please just help me!" Brody shouted back, Rachel slowly nodded her head not sure at all what else to say.

She did know what her father was like but did that mean Brody could treat her this way. Brody and Rachel slowly walked to his car and got inside, but Brody made no effect to switch in the engine.

"Once things have finished with the election things will get better" Brody declared as he finally turned on the engine and began to drive out of the restaurant car park. Again Rachel just nodded her head because she again didn't know what to say because Rachel wasn't sure she believed him.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Finn arrived at the bar at 7 30 on the dot. He grabbed a drink from Will the owner and went to sit at an empty table. None of his friends had arrived so Finn found himself thinking about earlier in Rachel's office. He knew Hiram didn't like him but he thought that after seven years the senator would at least acknowledge him when he was in the room. But what had Finn expected Hiram had made up his mind about Finn a long time ago and he wasn't going to change it now.

Finn knew Hiram was the reason Rachel wasn't coming tonight. He regretted mentioning it in front of him but Finn just wanted to show Hiram he wasn't getting to him, not any more.  
>Finn was brought out of his thoughts by Sam and Quinn sitting down across from him already with drinks. Finn gave Sam a hug and Quinn a kiss on the cheek as they fell into easy conversation.<p>

"So you guys not going to have a honeymoon at all?" Finn asked them

"No we talked about it and we decided it was better to save the money for the bakery" Finn could tell Quinn was a little disappointed. But before he could say anything Santana arrived, grabbed a drink and sat down next to Finn.

"So the love birds not here yet?" Santana asked, taking a swig of her beer.

"No but Puck text me to say they we're on their way" Sam answered

"So even you haven't seen her Sans" Quinn asked none of them could believe that Puck had been dating someone for so long that he called her his girlfriend yet none of them had met her.

"Nope! I'm not even sure it's a her" Santana joked "Although I imagine some skinny blond chick too dumb to put a sentence together" Santana added.

"You may be wrong about that" Finn said nodding his head towards the door where Puck and the mystery girl entered, all of them quickly turned to look as Puck waved to them then went to the bar but all of them continued to stare. She had not been what they had expected, she was a curvy black women with wild curly hair and very bright clothes. They group were still staring as Puck and his girlfriend walked over to them.

"Guys this is Mercedes my girlfriend!" Puck declared jumping the group to attention to quickly shake Mercedes hand.

"It's nice to meet y'all" Mercedes said as her and Puck sat down at the end of the table.

"You to its very rare we meet Puck's girlfriends and by rare I been never" Sam joked, slapping Puck on the back.

"Yes! Who wants to start with the embarrassing stories" Quinn added smiley cheekily at Puck, all of them knew he would not enjoy this.

"How about the time Puck got drunk and feel asleep near his neighbours bee hive" Santana suggested as the others laughed already remembering what had happened that night.

"Or the time he woke up in Rachel's back yard with the house keeper throwing bread at him" Sam added, everyone laughed again at the embarrassing stories of Puck's all of which involved nights of drinking.

"You know what I've just realised" Puck jumped in eager to change the subject "Finn is still single so I think we should play a game of 'Have You Meet Finn'" Puck finished to the cheers of the others.

"Oh please no!" Finn begged as Mercedes looked on a little confused so Puck quickly explained.

"When we used to visit Finn on his base we would take him out and once we had a few drinks we Finn hit on girls in the clubs with the stupidest pick up lines and if they worked we would pay for his drinks for the rest of the night"

"Yeah and it was stupid and embarrassing!" Finn reasoned not looking pleased at all with the turn of events.

"Oh please Finn, for old times' sake" Sam begged, Finn quietly nodded getting cheers from the rest of his friends as Puck and Sam thought of the pickup line and Santana and Quinn scooped out the girl.

"Okay, how about her?" Santana said pointing to the girl at the bar alone, she looked a little sad and kept checking her phone.

"She's clearly been stood up so she might go for it"

"Santana that would be cruel then" Finn tried to reason but his friends weren't having as they found the whole thing amusing.

"Okay that's the girl picked and me and Sam have decided on the Is That You" Puck smirked

"No I'm not doing that it's ridiculous!" Finn argued, taking a big gulp of his drink.

"Come one Finn if you can pull this off I'll buy your drinks for the next month" Sam reasoned, Finn took another drink and got up from his seat to the cheers of his friends.

"What's a Is That You" Mercedes asked as they all watched Finn walk up to the girl.

"You're about to find out"

"Sarah hi" Finn said walking over to the girl, whose name he knew wasn't Sarah.

"How are you?"

"Excuse me!" The girl asked a little shocked.

"Sarah it's me Jim, god how long has it been"

"I don't know what you're talking about, my names Marley"

"Come in Sarah don't play dumb, we share that great night together and now your pretending like you don't know me" Finn carried on getting more and more embarrassed

"She was the best I've ever had!" Finn said to Will behind the bar who just smirked knowing very well what he was doing.

"I don't know what's going on but I'm not Sarah" Marley tried again looking very uncomfortable as Finn was now touching her hand.

"Sarah, what's up you were the best I've ever had we can't just forget than" Finn said looking straight into Marley's eyes.

"Guys it's Sarah!" Finn yelled over to his friends who were all smiling weirdly at them.

"HI SARAH!" The all yelled freaking Marley out more.

"Sarah I'm not leaving until you agree to go out with me again it was the best night of my life and I need you again!" Finn was now pleading holding both of Marley's hands.

"Look I'm not Sarah I don't know who this Sarah is but it's not me!" Marley stated more firmly this time getting up off her seat, Finn looked around to make sure his friends couldn't hear them.

"I'm sorry I know you're not called Sarah, we both know I'm just messing around on a stupid dare with my friends who are going to buy my drinks for a month if I get your number which I promise to share with you if you help me out" Finn confessed, shockingly Marley began to laugh.

"Your right your I'm not called Sarah and you're not called Jim you're name is Finn Hudson the home town war hero- I read the newspaper" she smirked referring to the article that had been about Finn after he was honourably discharged.

"I'm sorry my friends are idiots" Finn said embarrassed.

"It's okay, It seems I got stood up tonight so your little show at least cheered me up and means you deserve this" Marley stated handing Finn her number.

"Bye Jim!" Marley said walking away and out of the bar.

"Bye Sarah!" Finn shouted making sure he's friends heard. Finn turned around to the cheers of his friends.

"Will I'll have another beer please Sam is paying!" Finn smirked over to his friends as Will got his beer.

"Well isn't it nice to have some class back in this town" Finn heard someone joke, Finn turned around to see Rachel's older brother Artie.

"Artie hey man, how you doing?" Finn asked giving Artie a quick hug.

"I'm good yeah, you all out tonight?" Artie asked waving over to the rest of the group.

"I heard you were meeting Puck's new girlfriend"

"Well not all of us" Finn said a little sad and angry.

"Let me guess my father got to her" Artie guessed, as one of his co workers passed him a drink.

"I think so yeah"

"What I am going to do with her" Artie wondered, seeing Finn's hurt face "She'll come around eventually"

"Here's hoping"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Hey Rachel wait up" Finn yelled rushing over to her, it was the day after meeting Puck's girlfriend and Finn had been on his way to the gym when he spotted Rachel coming out of the coffee shop and decided they had to talk about last night.

Rachel had been walking to meet Artie to drive to the rally together but she stopped and turned when she heard her name. Finn reached Rachel quickly and just stared at her.

"So correct me if I'm wrong but I thought you were coming last night" Finn asked, titling his head to the side.

"Something came up" Rachel answered not looking at him as she knew he would see she was lying.

"You mean your father got to you" Finn said a little harsh.

"It wasn't like that!"

"You know I get your father doesn't like me I don't know why but I'm past it but that doesn't mean you should risk your other friendships" Finn reasoned, he hadn't come to yell at Rachel but she needed to see sense.

"I'm not risking my other friendships!" Rachel astonished

"Puck brought a girl to meet us for the first time last night, in all the years we've known him has he ever done anything like that? And you weren't there so while you might not be doing it on purpose but yes you are risking your friendships"

"My marriage is important to Finn" Rachel replied weakly

"Your marriage was in trouble because of him Rachel so why did you have to sacrifice all the time"

"You don't know anything about my marriage" Rachel declared getting angry at Finn, she began to walk away but Finn ran after her.

"You don't think the guys have told me what he's like, you practically married someone exactly like your father"

"No I haven't! Brody's a good guy" Rachel defended turning to face Finn again.

"Not from what I've seen" Finn retorted.

"Oh because you managed to form an expert opinion in the week you've been back" Rachel replied sarcastically.

"He left you alone at your best friend's wedding while he worked and then didn't even apologise for it, it doesn't matter if I've known him a week or twenty years that's not okay... I know what it's like to have you and lose you Rachel I'd have never done that" Finn confessed not been able to look Rachel in the eyes.

"You didn't lose me Finn you let me go" Rachel corrected, neither of them said anything for a few seconds both caught in the moment.

"You're right about that but I'm right about this! Your throwing your friends at the waste side to suit your father" Finn remarked a little snidely,

"That's not true!" Rachel argued neither was aware a few people were watching the former couple argue.

"Yes it is, face it Rachel you'll always be a daddy's girl" Finn remarked then walked away not having anything else to say and leaving a very angry Rachel in his wake.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"And I promise to continue to instil the values and traditions of this great state for another six years" Hiram chanted to the crowd at the rally as they all cheered.

Rachel, Artie and their mother were watching from the side of the stage. Rachel was thankfully it was almost over as she was getting tired of these people eating up her father's words, it especially didn't help that she hasn't been able to get Finn's words out of her head. What had he meant by saying he was a daddy's girl and why did she even care?

Yes she felt guilty about missing last night but she had to sort things out with her husband. She looked over at Brody who was talking to the press. He had been in a better mood since last night but Rachel wasn't sure if that was because they had made up or that he was back in her father's good books.

Rachel and Brody had had to talk to the press when they arrived to reassure them everything was fine in their marriage and when asked who the mystery dance partner was before Rachel could answer Brody had said he was just another guest at the wedding trying to push his luck with a senator's daughter which had seemed to please the press but not Rachel at Brody's lie. Why couldn't Brody have just said Finn was an old friend that's all he was now and she just wished Brody would see that.

Rachel was pulled from her thoughts by her brother nudging her side, she noticed the rally had finished and her father and mother had gone to talk to the waiting press.

"What's with you? You've been out of it all afternoon" Artie asked.

"It's just a stupid argument I had with Finn earlier" Rachel told him as they began to walk back to their father's car to wait for everyone else.

"Wow I'm surprised you even spoke to him I thought you'd been told you weren't allowed to do that" Artie shot back sarcastically.

"Save it Artie I'm not in the mood" Rachel snapped as the driver unlocked the car so the siblings jumped into the SUV so nobody could hear them.

"So is this to do with you not showing up last night?" Artie asked, noticing Rachel was not in the mood for his jokes.

"How do you know about that?" Rachel asked surprised,

"I went to the bar with the other cops after work and I saw him there, you should have been there Rach"

"Don't start Artie, I had to sort things out with my husband" Rachel tried to reason, which just made Artie roll his eyes.

"Why do you say husband not Brody, it's like you have to remind yourself of who he is and that's why you're doing what you're doing" Artie lectured, he looked out to see his father, mother and Brody still talking to the press so they had time to talk some more even though he could tell by the look on Rachel's face she wasn't in the mood to.

"Don't psycho analyse me Artie"

"Come on Rachel how long have you been friends with Puck?"

"Since we were kids" Rachel answered even though Artie knew the answer.

"And in that time how many times have you meet one of Pucks girlfriend , last night was important to him and one of his best friends wasn't there because she'd been told by her father that she couldn't" Artie explained sarcastically at the end.

"Please like you can talk!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When are you planning on telling mom and dad that Tina's pregnant" Artie mouth opened in shock at Rachel's words, looking round to make sure nobody had heard even though they were in a locked car.

"How did you know?"

"Did you forget your wife works for me, I see her in the mornings" Rachel answered "so maybe you should back off me until you tell dad the truth"

"Okay fine I get your point" Artie said just as Rachel grabbed a hold of him and held tight

"Artie you're going to be a daddy" Rachel gushed

"I know and you'll be an auntie" Rachel held on tighter at her brother's words.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"I still think you should have gone last night"

"Just shut up and enjoy the moment Artie" Rachel laughed

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Rachel went back to her office once the rally had finished, telling Brody she had to catch up in some work but really she wanted to be alone thinking about what Artie and Finn had said to her.

She had tried ringing Puck to apologise for last night but he hasn't answered making Rachel feel worse. She knew Artie and Finn were right and she should have gone last night but she couldn't help but be angry at Finn for what he had said about her being a daddy's girl. She didn't go last night because of her husband not her father.

Rachel didn't want to think about why it bothered her so much what Finn had said because she knew she wouldn't like the answer. Rachel let out a loud sigh at how quickly things had changed in the one week Finn had been back. Things had been fine before and now all she was doing was over-analysing everything because of what he thought.

Rachel found herself grabbing her bag, leaving her office and walking towards Finn's mom's house before she even realised what she was doing, her angry had just taken over her. Rachel got there a few minutes later and knocked on the door knowing it was too late to turn back now, luckily for her it was Finn who answered the door.

"You're wrong Finn" Rachel said before Finn had a chance to say anything "I'm not a daddy's girl I just did what I thought was best"

"Best for your father Rachel not for you!"

"Stop acting like you know Finn!" Rachel shouted at Finn, not realising Carole and Burt could probably hear her.

"I do know Rachel, this is just like before, you always do what your father asks never mind what it does to everyone else including yourself" Finn argued back

"Brody is my husband Finn! That's what's important no matter what you think!"

"Fine then Rachel!" Finn interjected not wanting to fight anymore especially on his door step.

"Your right it is fine! I don't care what your think!" Rachel yelled back inching closer to Finn who got off the door step to almost reach her eye level.

"If you don't care what I think then why are you yelling at me on my doorstep instead of being with your husband"

Rachel's mind went blank at Finn's words, she had no idea how to answer him. Why was she here if she supposedly didn't care what he thought.

"I guess I care a little" Rachel whispered, not being able to found her voice.

"I will always care about your happiness Rachel"

"I know" before Rachel knew what she was doing she leaned up, wrapped her arms around Finn and kissed him passionately on the lips. Finn quickly responded with such force he lifted Rachel of the ground, Rachel's hands went to Finn's hair as her tongue begged for access which Finn eagerly accepted, suddenly a passing car horn brought them back to the world and they both quickly pulled away, both of them looked at each other the same shocked look on their face.

"Oh my god!"


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel examined her outfit in the mirror one last time before grabbing her bag and setting off.

Today was the Spring Carnival an annual event in Lima, so she had decided on her denim skater skirt, white sheer sleeveless blouse, burgundy wool cardigan and burgundy studded flats, with her hair in a side plait, a nice change from her usual smart office wear that everyone was used to seeing her in even at just 25 she had to sometimes admit she dressed like her mother.

It had been a week since her kiss with Finn and she'd been avoiding him ever since. She had made up with her friends but they noticed something had happened between the pair as neither would meet up with the group if the other was going. Today would be different though, Brody and her father were away for the campaign so Rachel was going to meet up with all her friends including Finn.  
>She was hoping Finn hadn't said anything to their friends and she hoped he wouldn't mention it today either. She had no idea why she had kissed Finn and even after a week she still didn't know why. She had felt guilty about it all week and couldn't even look Brody in the face not that he had really noticed as he had been too busy with the campaign as Election Day was now only 4 weeks away.<p>

In a way Rachel was glad to have some time away from him so she could really think about what had happened. One minute she was yelling at Finn for butting in to her life and the next she was kissing him and now she had no clue what to do about it, she also wondered if a car hadn't passed them how far would they have gone.

Rachel finally reached the carnival and started looking for her friends. The carnival was exactly the same as last year. The town square and most of the streets leading off from it were filled with rides and stalls, they was pony riding, carnival games, food stalls, craft carts and even a DJ and dance floor, it seemed everyone in Lima was here enjoying themselves. Rachel eventually found her friends at one of the tables near the bar; she grabbed herself a drink and walked over to them.

"Rach you finally made it" Quinn said as Rachel reached the table giving all her friends a quick hug while noticing Finn wasn't here yet.

"He's over there talking to Blaine" Sam pointed out knowingly, she looked over to see him in fact talking with Blaine who she knew worked at the school with Sam but was also dating Kurt the son of Burt, Carole's husband. She couldn't help admiring how good he looked, he just had on some cream cargo shorts and black polo shirt and he was still walking in crutches but she noticed his body was a lot more built and his hair had started growing from the buzz cut he had when he arrived. Rachel quickly shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts she was having. Luckily she was interrupted by Santana calling her name.

"Rach the guys have gone to play on the games and Mercedes has gone to get us a drink so spill" Santana urged leaning in closer to Rachel and Quinn.

"What are you talking about" Rachel lied hopefully convincingly.

"Come on we get things might be a little weird with Finn but why are you both trying to avoid each other even more now than when he first got here, I thought you guys were trying to be friends"

"We're not I've just been busy!" Rachel tried to reason but her friends were having none of it

"Come on Rachel were not stupid has something happened" Before Rachel could answer though Mercedes came back to the table with some more drinks. The girls liked Mercedes but Rachel didn't know enough about her yet to talk about Finn in front of her and it seemed Santana and Quinn felt the same.

"So Mercedes what do you do for a living" Rachel asked, when she had meet up with Puck to apologise Mercedes had been with him so they could finally meet but 5 minutes into it Brody had rung her about an emergency with the Country Home Magazine article her family were doing and she had to leave luckily that time Puck had understood.

"I own the flower shop next to his and Santana's record store" she answered a little shyly. Mercedes was a confident girl but she still felt a little out of place with Pucks friends because of how well they all knew each other. They had a history she would never understand.

"How did you and Puck meet?" Rachel asked keen to keep the subject off herself, while Quinn and Santana carried on drinking.

"He borrows change off me all the time for the shop and he was always flirting with me but in a kind of obnoxious way but one day he came in wanting to buy flowers for his mom and I saw a different side to him so when he asked me out again I said yes"

"That sounds like Puck" Quinn agreed amused just as the guys came back to the table, Puck and Sam sat down across from their partners leaving Finn to sit down in the only available sit left across from Rachel.

"So we brought more drinks" Puck said passing everyone another beer.

"And I brought pie, Carole made it so we know it's good" Sam amused placing it in the middle of the table with 7 forks.

"I've always loved Carole's pies" Rachel agreed which made Finn smile which everyone at the table noticed.

"So Finn have you called that girl yet" Puck asked which made both Finn and Rachel choke on what they were eating but they tried to hide it with coughs.

"Umm no not yet" Finn answered not wanting to look in Rachel's direction.

"You should I mean if she's stupid enough to fall for that she may be stupid enough to go out with you" Puck joked, Finn hadn't told his friends the truth as he was enjoying the free drinks too much but he thought maybe he should call her, it was obvious Rachel wanted to forget about their kiss so maybe he should too.

"Yeah maybe I should, she might be here today" Finn answered to the surprise of the table, nobody had expected him to agree.

"So Rach when is Brody back?" Quinn asked as the table began to have their own conversations after a few minutes of silence.

"Not for another two days" Rachel answered trying to not look as bothered as she felt about Finn getting some girls number. She knew she had no right but that didn't mean it didn't still bother her.

"Who says we all get drunk tonight" Rachel proclaimed holding up her beer to shock of everyone else at the table.

"Rachel I think that's your best idea ever"

Three hours later the group were very much drunk. They had spent the last 30 minutes dancing to every song while most of the town looked on amused, the local paper had even taken some pictures. However none of them had been taking any notice all just enjoying each other's company even Finn and Rachel had loosened up, they hadn't really talked but they were no longer feeling weird around each other although they both knew that was down to the alcohol.

"Serious Rachel I love drunk you, when was the last time you cut lose" Santana enthused as the girls spun around on the dance floor.

"I have no idea!" Rachel laughed suddenly stopping when she fell into Finn who quickly caught her even on his crutches.

"Thank you Finn" Rachel smiled as she straightened herself up.

"You're welcome Rach" Finn smiled back getting caught up in her eyes. Suddenly though they both pulled away when they heard a familiar song, at once the entire group started laughing.

"Is this what I think it is!" Sam asked amused.

"PUSH IT" Santana, Quinn and Rachel shouted at the same time quickly getting into place.

"You might wanna move back babe" Puck told Mercedes pulling her back just as the rapping started.

"GET UP ON THIS, PUSH IT!" Each one of them began to sing.

Suddenly each of the girls starting doing the dance routine they had made up when they were seven and had never forgotten. Each one of them going for it, they were grinding, pumping and doing every dance move they could remember. Then just as the second verse started the guys got behind them and started doing the exact same moves. Almost everyone was watching the group, Mercedes got her camera out and began filming them, they group were so focused that they didn't even notice until the song stopped and they heard very loud applause coming from everywhere, they all jokingly bowed and then returned to their table.

"I can't believe we still remember that"

"When was the last time you guys did that" Mercedes asked still laughing from the performance she had just witnessed.

"It was graduation day at Faye Springs party!" Sam informed her.

"Oh my god yes right before we went to the lake... My father was so mad when he found out" Rachel giggled, it seemed the alcohol had finally taken over her.

"It was totally worth it though" Finn said looking off like he was thinking back to that day. The night before summer had changed everything.

"It was!" Rachel agreed smiling back at him, which again didn't go unnoticed by their friends.

"Who says we get more drinks" Puck asked getting up from the table.

"I DO!" Rachel shouted even though Puck was right next to her.

"Yes I defiantly like drunk Rachel"

Another 2 hours later the carnival had began to wind down so the group gathered their things to leave as they all had work the next day.

"Rach you going to be okay walking home me and Sam will walk with you" Quinn asked her as they all put on their jackets.

"I'll be fine guys it's not far" Rachel reasoned.

"I'll walk you home Rach" Finn offered, he wasn't sure why because it would mean alone time with the married women he had kissed a week ago but he also didn't want her to walk home alone.

"That's a great idea Finn" Santana agreed before Rachel could say anything. Rachel just nodded her head as the two said goodbye to their friends and began to walk to Rachel's house.

"Today was fun Rach I'm glad we can hang out together" Finn told her after about a minute of silence.

"Me too Finn, it felt just like the old days" she agreed, she looked around the deserted streets, it seemed nobody else was around, they were alone.

"Should we talk about what happened?" Finn asked realising nobody was around to hear them.

"I don't know what happened" Rachel said almost instantly

"You kissed me!"

"I know that, what I don't know is why"

"You were angry at me for pointing out things in your husband that you know already"

"Brody isn't perfect Finn" Rachel admitted as the turned the corner and could no longer hear the music from the carnival.

"Nobody is Rachel but love is about finding a person who is perfect for you"

"He is a good man Finn I don't want you thinking he's a terrible husband"

"I don't think that"

"You don't?" Rachel asked a little surprised.

"Rachel I don't know him, I just want you to be happy"

"I am happy Finn"

"All the time?" He asked just as the rounded the corner to Rachel's house.

"No one's happy all the time"

"Maybe not but _You_ should be, you deserve to be" Rachel sat down on the wall that went around her house, which Finn took as a sign their conversation wasn't over so Finn sat down next to her.

"You know I still don't believe you" Rachel told him ignoring what he had just said.

"Believe me about what?"

"That the reason you joined the army... The reason you left me... was because you wanted to honour your father"

"Rachel..." Finn began but not really knowing what to say.

"Please don't lie Finn, I know it wasn't, your mom knew it wasn't but neither of us could figure out what was so bad that you felt you had to hide it from us"

"I'm not sure what I can say" Was Finn's only response neither looked out at each they both just looked out to the empty street and park that faced Rachel's house. The house that hadn't changed at all since the last time Finn had seen it expect that Rachel lived there with someone that wasn't him.

"Why not tell me the truth" Rachel offered

"I can't do that" Finn answered knowing better than to lie to her again.

"But you admit that wasn't the reason you left"

"It wasn't the only reason" Finn whispered a part of him hoping she wouldn't hear.

"I knew it" Rachel said not sounding angry that Finn had lied to her all those years ago but defeated that she still didn't know the truth.

"I'm sorry I lied"

"I really wish that you would have let me in, things would be different now"

"Trust me Rachel they wouldn't have been" Finn said sounding just a defeated. "Rachel why did you kiss me last week?"

"Because I want things to be different" Rachel grabbed Finn's and walked him to the house next door which just left Finn even more confused.

"Rachel?"

"This is where I live with Brody, I own the one next door but I couldn't live there with him when I made that promise to you" Finn didn't know wither to smile or cry at Rachel's confession so he just let himself be pulled into her house.

An hour later the pair were laying on Rachel's living room floor a tangled mess of clothes and bodies. They had made love for the first time in seven years and both were on another level.

"Rachel what are we doing?"

"I have no idea"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

_"Ah Mr Hudson thank you for seeing me" Hiram said as Finn is lead into his office by the Berry house keeper. _

_"You can call me Finn" Finn answered as Hiram motioned for him to take a seat across from him at his desk. _

_"I'd rather keep things formal" Hiram responded as he sat down himself. _

_Finn felt nervousness wash other him. He had no idea why Rachel's father had rang to say he wanted to talk. In the three years he'd been with Rachel her father had hardly spoken two words to him. Finn had never understood why, some people believed it was because Finns father had severed in the war that Hiram was very against but Finn had never really believed that that was the only reason. _

_"Why don't I cut to the chase Finn" Hiram said throwing some papers on his desk for Finn to read. _

_"What's this?" Finn asked picking up the strange document. _

_"Why don't you read it" Hiram answered so Finn began to read. After a few sentences he realised it was the Army's report on the road side attack that had killed his father 3 years ago. _

_"Why do you have this?" Finn asked in disbelief he couldn't Hiram would have this. _

_"Why don't you carry on reading" Finn did as he was told and as he continued to read Finn felt himself grow faint and like he wanted to be sick. This whole report made it out that the attack that had killed his father a long with 3 other soldiers and 4 locals had been Finn's fathers fault. Finn threw the paper back on the desk and stood up in angrily. _

_"Why are you showing me this, why do you have this?" Finn yelled not at all caring this was the mayor or his girlfriend's father. _

_"You see Finn at the beginning the government didn't want the press knowing of anything that would look like the army's fault when the country was so divided by the war. So they buried things and this was one of those things" Hiram explained with a slight smirk on his face. _

_"What do you plan to do with this?" Finn asked, Finn wasn't stupid he knew that Hiram had been planning for a while to run for Ohio senate and that if he let the press see this information it would help with the voters who didn't agree with what was happening still and make Hiram seem like a hero for uncovering it. _

_"You probably know I could release this information, but I'm not going to" Hiram answered surprising Finn. _

_"You're not?"_

_"I'm not but I want something from you in return" _

_"What?" Finn shouldn't have been surprised that Hiram doing something good would come with a price._

_"I want you to break up with my daughter" Finn backed further away from the desk, wondering how much trouble he would get into for punching the mayor. Finn couldn't believe Hiram had even asked something like that of him._

_"Are you crazy?" Finn finally asked, Hiram still hadn't moved from his desk and didn't seem at all bothered with Finns attitude. _

_"I can assure you I'm not Finn. Could you imagine what this would do to your mother if this got out. The families of the other soldiers would want pay back and who would they turn to but your precious mother" Finn slammed his fists down on the desk at Hiram slight threat about his mother but the Mayor just continued. "Everything your father stood for would be ruined and in a town like this you know how important reputations can be... Think logically as well Finn my daughter is going to college in a few weeks then law school, she has goals and aspirations and all you will do is hold her back from them"_

_"I love your daughter" Finn tried to argue but Hiram wasn't listening. _

_"My daughter can do better than you and we both know that, I have dreams for my daughter and they certainly don't involve you so it's time to let her go or I will make sure everyone knows what your father did" Hiram threatened standing from his desk to face Finn in the eye. _

_"Why do you hate my family so much?" _

_"That's for me to know and for you to never find out"_


	8. Chapter 8

"Tina just go home, take care of my little niece or nephew" Rachel ordered, her and Tina were in the office bathroom where Tina was being sick for the fourth time that day.

"You sure it's okay?" Tina asked peeling herself off the floor and going to the sink to watch her face.

"Of course I'm not expecting anyone today I just have some depositions to look over" Rachel explained as they walked back to the reception area. Rachel grabbed Tina's coat and bag and handed them to the expectant mother.

"Go home and relax and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay thank you Rach" Tina quickly left the office leaving Rachel alone. She went into her own office and sat down looking at all the work she had to get through but not having the energy at all to start.

Brody would be back today and Rachel was feeling more and more anxious as time went on. She had no clue what she was going to do. She knew she couldn't tell him but she didn't know if she could live with it either.

She hasn't spoken to Finn since their night together. Finn had left early in the morning before Rachel had woke up and they hadn't seen each other since. She knew she would have to talk to him eventually but right now he had to deal with Brody. She was happy to send Tina home so she had time to think about everything alone. Rachel loved her husband but there was no doubt that Rachel also shared a bond with Finn. A bond she hadn't want to think about but that she couldn't help but since Finn had come back.

Rachel realised that it probably hasn't helped that she was having problems with Brody. Their marriage had always come with pressure since the beginning and with Finn it had always been easy so Rachel couldn't help but compare them. But that didn't make what she did was right, she was a married women who had slept with an ex. She now knew how Tina felt because all she wanted to do was be sick.

"Knock knock" Rachel looked up to see Finn standing shyly by the door. "Sorry but Tina wasn't at her desk and I saw your light on"

"I sent her home for the day... Morning sickness" Rachel explained completely shocked that Finn was even here.

"Tina's pregnant! Wow"

"Oh crap nobody's meant to know, my parents don't even know..."

"Its fine your secret is safe with me, mind if I sit down" Finn asked, Rachel just nodded his head so Finn quietly sat down looking anywhere but at Rachel.

"I'm sorry I just stopped by like this" Finn finally said.

"It's fine Finn, I know we haven't really talked since... You know..."

"I do know yes" Finn couldn't help the smile that came to his face when he thought about what had happened.

"It was a mistake Finn I'm married!" Rachel argued

"I know that Rachel, do you want to pretend it never happened?" Finn asked hoping he didn't sound as hurt as he felt.

"I think we have to Finn I'm married to somebody else, my father would disown me!"

"That's your main concern Rachel what your father would think!" Finn proclaimed

"That's not what I said Finn!"

"It basically is Rachel, you more scared of what your father would do if he found out than what Brody would do" Finn argued, the ex's looks at each other angrily neither saying anything.

Rachel couldn't understand how those two days ago they had had sex on Rachel's living room floor and now they were arguing in her office. They had always been passion in her relationship with Finn that was one thing she was sure of but that didn't mean it should be the same now, she had to stop whatever it was she was feeling.

"I think it's for the best that we don't see each other for a while" Rachel finally said after a few moments of silence.

"You know you're the one who kissed me, you're the one who lead me into your house" Finn reminded her.

"What's your point Finn?" She didn't want to be reminded that she was basically the one who had started all of this.

"Maybe it's easy for you to ignore all this but how is that fair for me" Rachel rose from her desk and walked to Finn's side.

"You think this is easy for me! None of this is easy for me I don't know what to do" Rachel shouted, Finn got up of his chair to face Rachel head on.

"Why don't you do what you want for a change instead of what is expected of you" Finn shouted back, both of them were getting angry again.

"Grow up Finn; it's not that simple there are other people to think about!"

"Me grow up you're the one too afraid to live there life because of what their father might think" Rachel and Finn inched closer to each other both going a little red with the anger that was taking over them.

"That's not true at all!"

"Really I don't ever remember it being your life ambitious to take over your fathers firm and become the town lawyer"

"Like you can talk you left me without even telling me why, you been lying to us both for the past seven years because you're scared of the truth whatever that it"

"That is not the same thing, I did what I thought was best!"

"With no regards to my feelings on the matter!"

"Why do you even care anymore, like you keep telling me I let you go and now you're married" Rachel's and Finn's faces were now mere inches apart.

"I don't care" Rachel lied barely above a whisper.

At once Finn threw the papers off Rachel's desk and passionately lifted her on top of it as he hungrily kissed her which Rachel quickly responded to. Finns t shirt was quickly removed by Rachel as he ripped open her blouse and began playing with her hard nipples as she kissed down his jaw line. With one hand still on her nipples Finn used the other to hike up Rachel's skirt as she began to undo his cargo shorts, where she could feel how ready he was for her. Finn gently laid her down on the desk as he got on top of her.

Rachel didn't know what was happening, one minute they were arguing the next they were ripping off each other clothes. However in that moment Rachel could say she honestly didn't care.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Four hours later, after Rachel and Finn peeled themselves off her desk agreeing to talk later, Rachel is finishing getting ready for the family dinner waiting for Brody to get home. Rachel wasn't going to say or do anything until she had talked to Finn properly, but that didn't mean she could stop thinking about it. It felt so familiar and safe when she was with Finn but Brody was her husband and Finn was the one who left her with no explanation and broke her heart. It seemed that none of that mattered to her when she was with him and that's why she was so confused by the whole thing. Rachel was brought out if her thoughts by the door opening and closing.

"Rachel you here?" Brody called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Just getting ready" she shouted back, she heard him come up stairs and into their room, he kisses her on the cheek and throws his bags on this bed.

"You nearly ready? We have to leave for your parents soon" Brody explained already with his phone in hand checking over something.

"I'm sure they won't care we haven't seen each other in four days" Rachel responded leaning over to give Brody another kiss.

"Rachel we can't be late how would that look, I'm going to change then we can go" Brody began to change out of his grey suit into his black one while Rachel finished off her makeup.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about before we left" Brody told her as she grabbed her jacket.

"What's that?"

"I think we should have a baby" Rachel almost choked at Brody's words.

"What!"

"Rachel we've been married a year now I think it's time to expand this great family" Rachel could instantly tell this had her father written all over it. Rachel couldn't help be angry at Brody for bringing this up just before they were about to leave, it hadn't been the way she thought this conversation would happen one day.

"Brody a child is a big commitment" Rachel tried to reason as they both made their way down stairs.

"Rachel were married, both have good jobs and stable futures why wouldn't we do this"

"There's just a lot to figure out"

"Well not for me!" Neither said anything else on the subject as they drove to her parent's house. All Rachel thought about was how her future with Brody was anything but stable.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"Nice of you to finally join us" Hiram said as Rachel and Brody made their way to the dining room where the family was waiting. Brody gave Rachel an 'I told you so look' as the took there seats, across from Artie as Tina who both looked very nervous; Rachel wondered if tonight was when they would tell her parents about the baby.

"So Rachel how've you been?" Her father asked, while the maid passed them all a drink.

"I've been fine, just kept busy with work" Rachel lied playing with the rim of her glass instead of looking at her father.

"I'm sure that's not all you've been doing" Rachel hoped nobody could notice how pink her cheeks suddenly became and how clammy her hands were. "The house keeper gave me all the papers today when I returned home and I was very interested by this one" Hiram tossed said newspaper at Rachel. She picked it up to see it was the local Lima paper and on the front was a picture of her and her friends dancing to Push It at the spring carnival. Rachel had even realised they had taken photos that night and by the look on his face her father wasn't happy.

"We are just dancing father" Rachel calcified as she tossed the paper back to him. Everyone else was silent waiting for the fight that would no doubt happen before they had even had dinner. Rachel watched her mother down her drink just as her father spoke again.

"Do you have any idea how this looks Rachel" Hiram demanded.

"I'm just dancing father with my friends" Rachel tried to reason knowing though her father wouldn't understand.

"You need to represent yourself well Rachel, your behaviour reflects on me and do I need to remind you who is in this photo with you, the same person who you were photographed with last week Rachel this doesn't look good" Hiram informed his daughter.

"Just because you want me to stop seeing Finn doesn't mean you can stop my friends as well, they're his friends too" Rachel argued back as everyone else looked on, she looked at her mother who was again downing her third drink of the night not saying anything, Rachel wasn't surprised her mother never said anything, drinking was her only hobby.

"Maybe it's time you started spending time with different people get more serious about your future"

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked even though she had a feeling she knew the answer.

"You and Brody have been married over a year now maybe you should start thinking about children, I think a baby would be wonderful for this family" Rachel knew her father was behind all of this. Rachel was so angry at Brody for just doing what her father asked never mind if either them even wanted to do it. All her father cared about was how this would look to other people after the article two weeks ago. By the looks on Tina and Artie faces she could tell they thought the same and would no doubt not tell Hiram or Shelby their news tonight.

"Father a baby is a big commitment one I think me and Brody should talk about in private" Rachel answered making sure her father knew she was serious.

"Very well, I was just trying to explain that you need to start looking to your future and not keep revisiting the past" Hiram announced looking straight at his daughter, fear went straight through Rachel when she realised her father wasn't just talking about the picture.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Rachel stared out at the town square two hours later. Brody had not found what Hiram had said strange so had not questioned Rachel when she said she was going for a walk, he was to consumed by his work to notice anyway.

Rachel was certain she knew what her father meant by revisiting the past. He obviously knew something was going on between Finn and Rachel. What Rachel couldn't understand was why he hasn't said anything to her. Maybe he didn't see it as a problem yet because the press had seemed to forget about the photo from the wedding and he was back in lead in the polls.

Rachel couldn't help but be angry by the whole thing. This was all just a game to her father that he was determined to win no matter what. He even went as far as to say Rachel should have a baby just so he looked good to his voters, they loved a family man.

Rachel had no clue what to do, she felt trapped she knew her father would do everything he could to keep her with Brody. She was also certain he had something to do with the reason Finn left all those years ago. He had been controlling her for years determined to make their family look perfect that he couldn't even see his wife resented him, his son didn't respect him and all his daughter wanted to do was run away and never come back.

Rachel knew she couldn't though, her father would find her no matter what she did. Rachel decided she was going to give her father something to worry about; he was keeping her away from what she wanted anymore.

"Rachel?" Rachel spun around to see Finn walking towards her.

"What you doing out here alone?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"I just came to think, what are you doing out?"

"Exercise for my foot, Is everything okay? Did Brody find out? Your father?" Finn worried hugging Rachel into his side.

"My father is the reason you left isn't he? He did something" Rachel asked ignoring his question.

"Yes" Rachel just nodded her head not expecting Finn to say anymore she knew he was trying to protect her.

"I can't leave Brody Finn, my father would never allow it, we both know what he's capable of" Rachel said sounding very deflated and altogether worn out.

"I understand Rachel" Finn answered pulling away from her.

"I don't want to stop seeing you either, I need you" Rachel pleaded grabbing Finns hands.

"You will always have me Rach"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"Hi its me, she went for a walk half an hour ago I think she gone to see him, seems you message didn't get through"

"I didn't think it had, I think I need to make a more direct approach, I thought the photos would be enough to scare her but my daughter is more stubborn than I thought"

"Maybe you should tell her you know?"

"No I think I need to deal with Finn that boy obviously didn't listen to me seven years ago"

"Do you want me to say anything to her when she gets back?"

"No leave this to me Brody; I'll make sure Finn isn't in the way anymore"

"What you going to do?"

"Something I should have done to his father a long time ago, don't worry Brody you're going to get Rachel back"

"I trust you Hiram"

"As you should Brody"


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm so late for work, Tina's going to wonder where I am" Rachel worried as she put her trousers back on while Finn watched her from his bed.

The two of them had spent as much time as they could like this for the past two weeks. Rachel had made the excuse of working late or going to see Quinn and Santana any time she wanted to see Finn and Brody seemed to believe it. Brody had left for work at 6 this morning so she had snuck round to Finn's the first chance she got. For some reason Rachel just couldn't get her fill of Finn. Whenever she had had a bad day it was him she wanted to be with not Brody, the spark that Rachel had tried to fight for the last seven years was defiantly burning bright now. She still wondered how long this could go on for, Brody and her father were still pushing the baby issue on her and deep down she knew even if she had the courage to leave Brody her father would make sure she couldn't be with Finn just like he had done last time, but whenever she was with Finn all of thy worry melted away, Rachel felt safe and loved for the first time in years.

"You're the one who wanted round two" Finn answered smirking as he watched Rachel run around his room getting dressed, his mom and Burt were both already gone so they wouldn't be disturbed and unlike Rachel Finn had nowhere to be so was in no rush to get ready, he was just enjoying the show.

"Now is not the time to be cocky, I really have to go" Rachel grabbed her jacket then began to pull Finn out of bed, who , being stronger than her, pulled her on top of him. Rachel let out a laugh as she fell into his arms.

"You sure you have to go?" Finn asked kissing her neck to try and convince her to stay.

"Yes I have a lot of work to do" Finn began to unbutton her blouse as he continued to kiss down her collar bone. Rachel could feel how much he wanted her and it was taking all her will power not to just stay where she was. She would stay here all day if she could but she really did have work to do and if she was late again she knew Tina would start getting suspicious.

"No come on I've got to go, you know we can't have people getting suspicious" Rachel answered pulling herself off Finn and redoing her blouse. Finn groaned but got up as well, Rachel could see how naked and how ready he was for her. Finn caught her staring and gave her a smirk in return, which Rachel gave right back.

"Okay but we have to be quick" Rachel said pulling Finn in for a kiss as the both fell back on to his bed.

"Yes mam"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Rachel rushed into her office an hour later, quickly said hello to Tina and threw herself into her office, throwing her bag on the floor and opening up her laptop. She was so busy trying to make it look like she had been working the whole time she didn't even notice the flowers that had been placed on her desk until a few minutes later. They were 12 long stemmed sunflowers (Rachel's favourite) surrounding by wild leaves and wrapped in purple plastic in a beautiful white stone vase. Rachel noticed there was a card and pulled it out to see who they were from.

_I just wanted to make you smile, love Finn_

Rachel beamed as she read the note, she should have guessed only Finn would send her these. Rachel was so engrossed in the flowers she didn't notice her brother walk into her office until he spoke.

"Nice flowers" Artie remarked startling Rachel she quickly put the note in the draw so he wouldn't see it.

"Oh god Artie you scared me, they are aren't they... There from Brody" Rachel said moving them to her cabinet as Artie sat down across from Rachel's desk.

"Really? The same Brody who sent you lilies last month even though you're allergic" Artie remarked as Rachel sat back down. She could tell that something was up with her brother and she knew it was probably something to do with her but she really didn't want to have that conversation.

"He's obviously learnt his lesson"

"Who are the flowers from Rachel?" Artie asked looking his sister right in the eyes.

"I told you, there from Brody" Rachel lied; she knew she'd never been good at keeping something from her brother and he knew it too.

"Do you want to tell you who I think there from?"

"Please don't!" Rachel lightly pleaded, nobody could know what was going on but if Artie asked her she knew she wouldn't be able to lie to him either.

"Rachel I saw you, outside his house three weeks ago" Artie confessed, Rachel looked on shocked at her brother she thought they were being careful but if they had already been seen then maybe they weren't being as careful as she thought, she panicked about who else might have seen them.

"You did?"

"Yes I was patrolling the streets on my shift and I saw you, I beeped my horn to remind you both where you were before you had sex right there on his drive way" Artie remarked as Rachel looked a little ashamed.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Rachel had seen Artie a hand full of times since then and he'd never let on that he knew anything.

"And when would I have done that Rachel, should I have shouted it across the dinner table at mom and dad's" Artie snapped.

"Okay I get it Artie!"

"What are you doing Rachel?"

"I don't know Artie" Rachel confessed, really she didn't know, Rachel was enjoying herself with Finn but even she knew this wouldn't last forever.

"You're playing with fire Rachel, Finn doesn't deserve this"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked

"Finn has loved you for the past seven years and it's not fair to use that to get back at our father"

"That's not why I'm doing this!" Rachel demanded shocked her brother would even think that.

"Rachel we both know you're never going to leave Brody because you're scared what our father would do. So how is that fair on Finn, this is just a dirty little secret for now but why are you going to do when Finn wants more from you... Rachel we both know even if you left Brody father will do everything in his power to make sure you're not with Finn" Artie explained to her. Rachel knew deep down Artie was right but what did that mean for her.

"So what your saying is I'm trapped forever" Rachel said defeated.

"I'm saying you can't keep doing this to Finn if you have no intention of leaving Brody, I love you Rachel and I'll be on your side no matter what even if you leave Brody I'll help you but right now you have to stop this with Finn because just like last time, he'll be the one to suffer" Artie reached out and squeezed Rachel hand as silent tears fell down her face.

"So you know dad had something to do with Finn leaving?" Rachel asked, did everyone know but her?

"It wasn't hard to figure out Rachel, I don't know what he did but I know he did something, our father gets what he wants" As soon as an eighteen year old Rachel had ran into Artie's room saying she had broke up with Finn because he was joining the army. Artie knew his father had something to do with it. Finn had never wanted to join the army before, but at the time Artie was the only one who could see it. He knew his mom probably knew but she got rid of her guilt at the bottom of a bottle.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked, why had Finn and Artie not told her the truth, things might have been different if people had been honest with her she thought as Artie passed her a tissue.

"You didn't want to see it, you still believed our father was a good man. It wouldn't have changed anything" Artie answered and Rachel knew just like when Finn had said it to her, that it was true, Rachel was weak when it came to her father.

"Things are so messed up!" Rachel proclaimed, Rachel had been happy just five minutes ago, but that was because she was still in her Finn and Rachel bubble but she knew she had to be more realistic, this wasn't fair on Finn or Brody.

"They will get better Rachel, I promise"

"How can you know that Artie?" Rachel lightly cried as Artie walked around the desk and hugged his little sister tightly, no matter how old they got Artie would always see Rachel as his baby sister who needed protecting.

"I'm going to do everything I can to give you your happy ending Rachel"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Once Rachel had left, Finn finally pulled himself from his warm comfy bed, admittedly not as warm since Rachel left, and decided to go for a walk to exercise his foot around the back garden, not really wanting to see anyone in town. He would be getting the cast of in a few days and wanted to make sure he was hundred percent better so he could get back to work. He decided to work in the recruitment centre for a while until he decided what he wanted to do more permantanley.

He wasn't even sure yet if he was going to stay in Lima. When he was with Rachel it was easy to forget about everything else and just be happy that he was with her again. But as soon as Rachel was gone all that Finn thought about was that Rachel still wasn't his and might not ever be. She was married to Brody and Finn knew better than anyone that Hiram would do whatever he could do make sure it stayed that way. Finn knew he'd eventually have to be realistic about his own future even if that meant without Rachel. It would break his heart to have to leave her again but when Finn truly let himself think about he didn't see any other. How could things work out when Hiram was controlling everything?

Finn was brought out of his thoughts by the front door knocking, he wasn't expecting anyone so was confused as to who would be here at 12 30 in the afternoon. Finn walked through the house half expected it to be Hiram wanting him out of town again. Finn answered the door to a very big surprise.

"About time you answer the door I know you only have one good leg but come on" Mike answered as Finn stood there shocked. Mike was in the army with Finn, they had been partners since the beginning and had travelled together throughout the seven years. Mike was married to someone he'd meant in the army who had recently gone on leave as she was having the couple's first baby

"Mike, it's good to see you, what you doing here?" Finn asked as he hugged his friend.

"I'm on leave for three weeks so I thought I'd come see how you are"  
>Mike answered.<p>

"And Brittany was okay with that?" Finn asked knowing Brittany didn't have long left until the baby was due.

"She came with me, she's back at the hotel resting, so just me for now I'm afraid"

"Come in man" Finn said, very happy his friends were here after over a month apart from them.

"Not a chance I want to see the town you talked about for the past seven years... Do you think will see someone milk a cow" Mike joked as Finn grabbed his coat and the friends set off walking.

"So how's it being back?" Mike asked as they reached the square, they sat down on a nearby bench so Finn could rest his foot.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be" Finn answered knowing he was being vague.

"Does that have anything to do with Rachel?" Mike asked. Finn had told Mike and Brittany all about his relationship with Rachel including that her dad had made Finn leave town. Mike had been the sympathetic ear Finn needed and that's why they had always been close.

"She's married! His name is Brody... but for the past few weeks we've kind of been having an affair" Finn said bluntly knowing Mike wouldn't believe any lies he told him.

"As if! A few weeks you've only been back a month... You work fast" Mike lightly joked as he watched the people of Lima go about their lives around on the square. Everyone was saying hello to each other, the children played happily and everything was so clean and fresh. Finn defiantly hadn't been lying about this town and Mike had never seen anything like it.

"That's all you have to say?" Finn asked surprised he knew Puck, Sam, Quinn and Santana would have different reactions.

"What can I say? You're a grown man Finn and I know how much you love Rachel" Mike answered

"It's a bit more complicated than that"

"Because of her father, how is the old man still as evil as ever" Mike asked, when Finn had first told Mike about Rachel and her father his friend hadn't believed it. He couldn't believe someone would hate Finn's family so much that he would do something so horrible.

"The exact same except he's not a senate so a lot more powerful"

"What you going to do?" Mike asked

"I have no idea, Rachel won't leave Brody, and she's already said that" Finn confessed, he knew talking about this with his friend would only bring up the doubts he had themselves but he knew he that maybe he needed to.

"Then isn't that your answer" Mike argued

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, the two got up from the bench and began to walk around the square back to Finn's house.

"Do what you want Finn but this isn't your fight Finn, you don't deserve this after what Hiram did to you before"

"But I love her" Finn argued back like it was the most obvious explanation for what was happening.

"But who's to say you won't love again. Finn I know I don't know Rachel but is this all worth it. Look at what Hiram did before who knows what he's capable of if he finds out what you and Rachel have been doing" Mike tried to explain, he knew how much his friend loved Rachel but Mike had also seen what it had done to him and Mike couldn't see why Finn was willing for it to happen again.

"She's worth it Mike" Finn said with such defiance that Mike just nodded his head knowing his friend wasn't going to change his mind.

"How about we get some beers and drink your sorrows back at yours" Mike suggested just as he saw the seven eleven.

"What about Brittany?" Finn asked he wanted to see his blonde friend as well.

"She's going to come on once she's awake" Mike explained

"Okay then good idea, put can you get them as I walk back my foot is killing" Finn complained propping up his foot as if to prove it.

"God go on them cripple I'll get them in" Mike joked lightly pushing his friend.

He watched Finn walk towards his house as he went to the shop. Just as he got to the door he saw something strange, a black SUV was speeding around the square around the corner the second Finn walked on to the large street, they got even faster as it reached Finn's street, Finn still hasn't noticed ,everything was so fast Mike only had chance to call his friends name before his saw Finn get hit straight on by the car, he smashed into the windshield and landed on the hard pavement hitting his head as the car speed straight on and out of sight. Mike ran straight to Finn who was lying unconscious on the floor, he saw other people running to them as they realised what had happened and he heard some else ring an ambulance. Mike just stared at his friend praying for him to open his eyes, someone put Finn into the recovery position as Mike watched on helpless thankful for these town's people who seemed to have everything under control. Mike felt a weight lifted as he heard the ambulance driving on the street. As Mike watched the paramedics load Finn into the ambulance he was certain of one thing. That car was aiming for Finn.


	10. Chapter 10

Mike had heard many things about the small town of Ohio where his friend Finn had grown up. Most of them had been complaints which Mike couldn't really blame him for. But as he looked around the crowded waiting room he couldn't help but think Finn night have been a little wrong about this place.

There was such a sense of community and everyone looked out for one another. On their way to the hospital one of the paramedics who knew Finn's mom because she was a nurse at the hospital had rung her to let her know what was happening and even called her husband Burt so he could be there for his wife. People who had been on the scene had told Finn's friends so they were the first to know, who had then let Kurt and Blaine know so they could support their family and Artie who was the sheriff had been one if the first people to arrive so he could get to the bottom of what happened. So within 10 minutes of getting to the hospital everyone that Finn cared about were squashed together in the waiting room waiting on news on Finn's condition. Mike had rung Brittany and she was now sat next to him one hand in his the other rubbing her stomach something she always did when nervous. You could see the worry on everyone's faces even the nurses, doctors and other patients looked on concerned all of them in some way knowing who Finn was. People had brought everyone coffee as the waited, doctors were coming in every few minutes trying to reassure them they would know something soon and nurses were rallying around Carole giving words of comfort to the struggling mother.

This town may have its faults Mike thought but when it mattered you could always rely on people to be there. Mike was brought out his thoughts by Puck asking Artie a question.

"Does Rachel know?"

"I called her, she was in court but she's on her way" Artie replied and then looked over at Mike "I need to ask you a few questions now"

Mike just nodded his head, he kissed Brittany's head then walked out with Artie into the hallway then outside to seat on a nearby bench Artie was dressed in his official uniform and badge and looked very much a law enforcer but Mike could also see the worry on his face for his friend.

"Can you remember anything about the car we could track, a license plate, insurance number even a weird bumper sticker?" Artie asked getting out his notepad to write anything useful now.

"Not really it all happened so fast and I was too far away to see a license plate, all I noticed was a black BMW"

"Well I doubt there are a lot of them registered in Lima so that's a start" Artie encouraged jotting it down.

"There is something but it might sound crazy" Mike started unsure if he should say but knowing he had to do everything to help catch the person who did this to his closest friend. Finn had been the best man at his wedding and was going to be a god father to his child, he couldn't let anything happen to him, Finn had saved his life in Iraq when he'd been injured and Mike needed to repay the favour.

"Anything you say will help so go ahead"

"Well when I saw Finn cross the street it seemed that the car speed up as if it was waiting for Finn to cross almost like who ever was driving was aiming for Finn" Mike noticed what looked like blind rage pass Artie eyes at his words his hand seemed to shaking as he wrote it down as well but he could defiantly see that he believed him. Mike was brought out of his thoughts by a woman running from her car towards the sheriff.

"Artie is he okay?" She screamed falling into Artie's arms as it seemed she was about fall down. Once she was closer Mike realised it was the girl from the photo Finn had carried around for seven years. This was the famous Rachel. Mike could see the appeal, she was beautiful women and Mike could see from her clothes she was obliviously a professional, Mike could see the worry etched across her face as Artie was now holding Rachel up with constant reassurance that Finn would be okay.

"You must be Rachel?" Mike finally said Rachel looked at Mike like she'd only just noticed he was there.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Rachel asked still leaning against Artie.

"This is Mike, Finn's army friend he was with Finn when it happened" Artie answered

"I'm sorry, what happened? Who was it in the car?" Rachel partially demanded although Mike could tell her angry wasn't really aimed at him. Mike noticed Artie shake his head meaning he didn't want him to say anything.

"Why don't we go inside they might have heard something" Artie suggested so the three of them walked back into the hospital, Rachel was still holding onto Artie as Mike walked behind them. Once back inside the waiting room Mike noticed Carole and Burt were no longer there.

"He's awake!" Sam informed the three, who all gave sighs in relief, Rachel let go out Artie and went over to Santana and Quinn as Sam carried on "He now has a broken leg, which is going to take longer to heal, a cracked rib, some internal injuries and a lot of cuts and bruises but he's out of the woods... For now" Rachel let out a cry as Sam listed off Finns injuries that Artie wrote down back into sheriff mood.

Everyone else sat around the waiting room in silence not sure what to say, Mike sat back down next to Brittany and put his hand on her stomach needing to feel his child.

"Who would do this to Finn?" Kurt asked not really needing an answer just wanting to come to terms with what happened. Mike noticed a look cross between Artie and Rachel almost as if they had an idea but as quickly as he saw it, it was gone.

"So you two were in the army with Finn?" Santana asked, wiping the tears from her eyes as she wrapped her arm around a still crying Rachel.

"Yes we were in the same unit together" Brittany answered when Mike couldn't find his voice "Finn talked about you all, you guys mean so much to him, you guys have been friends for so long"

"He's a great guy Finn" Quinn said "A true hero"

Everyone looked up when they saw Burt and Carole come back in the room. Burt helped his wife sit back down and then spoke to the worried group.

"He's resting now, he's in a lot of pain but they have given him something for it, it's going to be a long road but Finn's strong he'll pull through" Burt hugged his wife again as he sat down beside her.

"Do you have any leads Artie?" Blaine asked as the group looked towards the sheriff.

"I've talked to witness's at the scene and to Mike so hopefully will be able to track the car soon enough" Artie bent down to Carole's level and looked straight into the worried mothers eyes "I will do everything I can to find the person who did this Mrs Hummel"

"I know you will Artie" Carole replied stroking his face. Artie stood up to face everyone else.

"I think you should all get some rest and come back later, Puck Sam you guys could help me with the search for the car if that's okay, Kurt Blaine could you ask around see if anyone saw the car earlier in the day, Quinn Santana could you take my sister home, we can all come back later and I will hopefully have something for you guys, Carole and Burt will be here and I'm sure they will let us know if anything changes" Everyone just nodded their heads at Artie words, Mike could see how much he was respected that everyone was just doing what he asked. In such a small town Mike assumed that volunteers were always needed in the sheriff department especially if something like this happened and Mike was going to make sure he was one of them. Everyone got up to leave as Mike walked towards Artie.

"I'd like to help if I can sheriff" Mike said as Brittany got up to follow him.

"I could use your help identity the car" Artie answered "Quinn can Brittany come with you guys so she's not on her own?"

"Of course" Quinn smiled as she threw on her coat.

Mike was shocked that even with everything going on these people still thought about helping people they didn't even know.

"Artie can I talk to you for a minute" Rachel asked as they all left the waiting room. Everyone walked to their cars as the sibling walked a bit away from them.

"Do you think father did this?" Rachel came out right with it when she saw no one was around.

"Rachel, we shouldn't talk about this now?" Artie reasoned looking around to make sure nobody could hear them.

"Just answer the question Artie!"

"I really don't know Rachel it's possible"

"Possible! We both know what he did last time and there's more at stake now"

"Rachel I don't want you to worry yourself with this, I'm going to find out who did this" Artie tried to reassure her grabbing Rachel's arms Artie looked right into his sisters eyes "Don't do anything Rachel I mean it I will deal with this if father figures out we think it's him he could do something even worse, just stay with Quinn and Santana until I talk to you again to you understand me" There were a few times that Artie had to be the big brother but Rachel always listened to him.

"Okay I will do, I promise!" Rachel walked over to the girls as Artie went to his police car. He caught Santana in his eye and discreetly asked her to come over.

"Don't let her out of your sight" Artie ordered, Santana just simply nodded her head.

"You know who did this don't you"

"Yeah I do"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"Finn's going to be okay Rachel" Quinn said as she passed everyone cups of tea. The girls had gone back to Quinn and Sam's to wait for any news. Rachel hadn't said anything since talking to Artie as she couldn't keep thinking about whether or not her father had really done this to Finn, she knew he wasn't the one who had drove the car but she knew he could easily find someone to do his bidding, her husband was a prime example. She hadn't thought about Brody once since this morning when she was talking with Artie in her office, it seemed so long ago now that Rachel couldn't believe it was the same day, this morning she had been happy but now everything was so uncertain and Rachel just wanted to be sick.

"Finn spoke very highly of you Rachel, it was clear how much he loved you" Brittany encouraged, she had been shy at first with them but they were all worried about Finn and that was more important.

"Thank you" Rachel finally croaked out clutching on to her mug.

"I have to get out of here" Rachel quickly stood up and started heading for the door when Santana grabbed her back.

"You're not going anywhere" Santana told her pulling her back to her chair "Artie told me to keep you here" 

"He doesn't control me Santana and neither do you"

"Rachel we are looking out for you"

"I'm a grown woman Santana" Rachel demanded getting up from her seat again.

"A grown woman who's been having an affair!" A shocked Rachel looked at her two best friends.

"How did you know?" Rachel asked sitting back down.

"It didn't take much to figure out Rachel" Santana said, she grabbed some glasses and Gin from Sam's bar and gave them all a drink expect Brittany who was fine with tea. "You've been a lot happier these past few weeks and so has Finn, we saw you in love before and we've seen it again now and we knew Brody had nothing to do with it"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rachel asked taking another drink of the gin.

"Why didn't you?" Quinn asked back as she sat down on the sofa when she saw Rachel wasn't going to leave again.

"Like you said I'm married, I shouldn't be doing this"

"Yet you are!" Quinn pointed out, Quinn had always wanted Finn and Rachel together but not like this and she wasn't going to pretend she was happy about it. "This has to stop Rachel!"

"Drop it Quinn, Rachel and Finn love each other" Santana said backing Rachel up unlike Quinn she didn't feel the same about Rachel's marriage.

"Then she should leave her husband!"

"It's not as easy at that! I can't just leave him what would my..."

"My father say" Quinn finished knowingly taking a drink herself.

"No what would by father do not say, don't pretend you both don't know my father was the reason Finn left seven years ago, thanks for telling me by the way" both Quinn and Santana looked guilty as Brittany looked on unsure what to do. She also knew but she knew Santana and Quinn knowing was a bigger betrayal to her they were her best friends as well as Finn's and nobody had thought to tell her, when she was probably just as heartbroken as Finn had been.

"Rachel we thought we were protecting you" Quinn tried to reason.

"Yeah I heard the same from my brother" Rachel answered. The girls all looked at each other. They had been friends since they were six but they were so many lies between them and Rachel hated it. She hated that she had lied to her friends and that they had done the same all those years ago. Rachel knew all this boiled down to her father and what he had done which was making Rachel hate him even more. He was the reason for all this and Rachel saw no way out.

"You are all best friends you shouldn't see what was happening as lies but that you all just want to protect each other from..." Brittany started.

"My father" Rachel finished; she got up and hugged her friends tightly.

"We can help Rachel; we will all make this right"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Artie barged into his father's office an hour later. He left Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Puck and Mike in town saying he would meet them at the hospital. While Artie had tried to down play it to Rachel, he was 100% sure that his father had something to do with his. Hiram was a powerful man who wouldn't risk having that taken away from him. Artie hated seeing his sister like this, how trapped she was, and the second he had heard about Finn's accident he knew he would do everything he could to finally stop Hiram once and for all.

"Son what a surprise" Hiram said looking up from his desk.

"Let's cut the crap I know what you did to Finn" Artie said standing across from the desk. He wasn't going to be intimated by his father anymore.

"I can assure you I don't know what you mean"

"Finn Hudson was in a car accident today someone tried to run him over" Artie explained knowing full well his father already knew what he was talking about.

"Well that is just terrible, I hope he's okay" Hiram answered in a very even tone.

"I know you did this Hiram, I know you know about him and Rachel and that just like last time you did something to get him out of the picture"

"Now calm down Artie that's slander you can rest assure I had nothing to do with that" Hiram replied pretending to get back to his work not looking at his son.

"I can assure you I will not rest until I prove you were the one who did this and my sister and mother can finally be free of you" Artie leant over his father's desk looking right at him. "You're not going to win this time Hiram. I will do everything I can to bring you down"

Hiram got up from his chair and leant against his desk as well facing his son.

"I'd be careful there Artie if you really believe I did this then you would also know I'd do whatever I can to stop you, I'd hate for anything to happen to that pregnant wife of yours, yes I know about the pregnancy when will you realise I know everything" Artie grabbed a hold of his father's collar bringing him closer, looking at him in pure disgust.

"Don't you dare threaten my family; I know what you did and soon so will everyone else. I'm not afraid of you anymore and there's nothing you can do to stop be from bringing you down" Artie let go of Hiram and began to walk out of his office.

"I wouldn't be so sure Artie I'm a powerful man I get what I want"

"Please you're a scum bag who I'm going to make pay"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Artie walked into the hospital 20 minutes later to see everyone was already there all looking the same as before, the guys had obliviously not had any luck in town.

"Hey guys how's Finn?" He asked pulling everyone from their thoughts.

"He's awake, the doctor is just checking on him, Burt and Carole are with him" Blaine told him as Artie went to sit with his sister.

"Any new information Artie?" Puck asked passing Artie a coffee.

"We found the car on the side of the road so some of my guys are looking for clues now" Artie told them just as Carole and Burt came back everyone jumped out of their seats to hear new news on Finn.

"He seems better he's more alert now and the doctor seems pleased" Carole told them seeming a lot brighter than she was a few hours ago now that she could see her son was coming round.

"That's great news Mrs Hummel, Finn's a fighter" Mike encouraged

"He certainly is and it's Carole" Carole smiled at them all "Have you heard anything Artie"

"They found the car, they combing it for clues now, hopefully I'll have something more soon... Do you think I'll be able to talk to Finn yet?" Artie knew Finn was only just coming round but he also knew time was an issue if he was going to prove his father had done this.

"Actually Finns been asking to talk you and Rachel" Carole smiled at them both as Burt pointed in the direction of the room. The siblings got up from their seats, gave Carole a hug then proceeded to Finn's room. Once there Rachel let out a gasp when she saw the man she loved, his head was wrapped in bandages, his leg was in a cast being propped up, he had cuts and bruises everywhere that was visible and probably in places that weren't and he had tubes in his nose and monitors on his heart. He gave a weak smile when he saw them.

"You should see the car" Finn joked as Rachel walked over to him hugging him gently and lightly kissing his bandaged forehead.

"I was so worried Finn" Rachel said barely above a whisper.

"I'm okay Rach, the doctor said I'm going to be fine" Finn tried to reassure her as he gently wiped the tears away from her eyes. Artie walked over to the two and sat down next to Finn's bed while Rachel stayed standing needing to be close to Finn.

"Did your father do this?" Finn asked looking directly at Artie. Finn wasn't naive to Hiram, Rachel had told him what her father had said at dinner and Finn knew it was only a matter of time before Hiram did something to get him off the scene.

"I'm so sorry Finn but I think so" Artie replied as Rachel began to cry again and leaned against Finn's shoulder.

"I'm going to do everything to prove this was him Finn I promise you" Artie proclaimed.

"Artie be careful I don't want either of you to get hurt because of me" Finn warned stroking Rachel's hair as she continued to lean against his shoulder.

"Finn I won't let you suffer anymore because of our fathers hate for your father" Artie rose from his chair to look right at Finn "I'm going to see if I can find any connection between them so we can at least have a motive"

Finn just nodded in response, glad he had the sheriff on his side. Rachel got up off Finn's shoulder to look at her brother.

"Artie will you give us a minute" Rachel asked wiping her eyes not taking them off Finn.

"Of course, I'll go back to the waiting room check see if there's any more leads"

Artie walked out of the room leaving the lovers alone.

"We can't do this anymore Finn" Rachel cried grabbing hold of Finn's hand "I can't see you hurt because of my father"

"No Rachel I won't let you do this alone, I don't care what he does to me" Finn pleaded tears now in his own eyes.

"I care what he does Finn, I'm tired of seeing you suffer, no more, I'm going to make him pay but he has to think we've stopped he has to think we got his message" Rachel leaned her head against Finn's making sure not to hurt him.

"I love you Finn, let me protect you for once, let me fix this. If my father does this to you Finn then there's no stopping him from hurting Tina or our friends because they know, this is between me and my father and I have to be the one to stop him"

Both Finn and Rachel were crying now, Finn had never seen Rachel so determined and he knew he had to let her do this even if he didn't like it. He knew though that Hiram had to be stopped.

"Some day will be together Finn, I promise"

"I know we will Rachel, I love you so much" Finn passionately kissed Rachel with all the strength he had left in him as he knew it would be the last for a while. They both pulled away but continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you too Finn"


	11. Chapter 11

"I need more than that, come on they must have been something in the car" Artie demanded down the phone as he sat in his office at the sheriff's department.

It had been a week since Finn's accident and Artie was no further in finding any ties with the accident and his father.

Finn was being released from the hospital today so Artie was getting more anxious. Finn was safe in hospital around other people but what was to stop Hiram from trying again if Finn was ever on his own.

"I'm sorry Sheriff but there's nothing, we will keep looking but I don't think we'll find anything" the lab tech told him. Artie just slammed the phone down and fell into his chair. He had no idea what to do next, he couldn't fail Rachel or Finn who had both been miserable since it happened as they couldn't be together.

Rachel was doing everything she could to prove she had got her father's message from dinner and that she knew Finn's accident was in fact that and was now happy with Brody she'd even gone as far as saying her and Brody would start trying to have a baby. Artie was the only one who could see how much this was all killing Rachel and it was tearing him up inside. Rachel and Finn didn't deserve this and Artie had to find a way to put a stop to it once and for all. Artie was brought out of his thoughts by someone sitting across from him.

"Tina what are doing here?" Artie asked leaning over to kiss his wife.

"It's my lunch break so I wanted to see how you were and bring you lunch because I knew you wouldn't have eaten" Tina replied handing Artie a sandwich from the deli next door then taking out a much larger on for herself. Artie didn't dare comment on it as Tina's mood swings were out in full force ever since her pregnancy.

"Thank you, you do know how to take care of me" Artie smiled beginning to eat his own sandwich.

"So, anything new?"

"No the lab tech guys have just called me and they haven't found anything in the car, it was bought at a second hand garage and paid for with cash so no paper trail my father knew what he was doing"

"Artie you're not even sure this is your father" Tina tried to reason but she knew Artie wouldn't hear it; he was determined to prove his father did this even though he had no really evidence.

"Tina he did this!"

"Artie I need you to be careful if your father really did this then look at what he's capable of you might not be able to stop him" Tina tried to reason worried what this was doing to her husband.

"I will stop him Tina, I won't let my sister live in fear anymore"

"What about us though Artie I need you around, we need you around" Tina said rubbing her small but noticeable bump.

"Tina everything will be fine, my father is not going to risk trying anything again"

"You don't know that Artie!"

"Yes I do, Tina you have to trust me" Artie told her reaching for her hand across the table and squeezing it reassuringly.

"I do trust you Artie"

"Then trust I know what I'm doing" Tina just nodded her head at her husband as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Artie shouted as Tina began to clear away their lunch.

"Hello son I was hoping to have a word ... oh sorry dear I didn't know you was here" Shelby said as she walked into Artie's office. She looked as smart as always with her hair blown out, a smart black dress and cream coat and heels and trusted Chanel handbag she looked very much the politicians wife although Artie could smell the Bloody Mary's she probably already had this morning.

"It's okay I was just going Mrs Berry" Tina quickly kissed Artie goodbye and left the mother and son to talk.

"What can I do for you mother?" Artie asked as Shelby took a seat in the chair Tina had just vacated. While Artie had never thought of his mom the same way he did his father he didn't like the fact that she always sat back and never did anything about the way Hiram treat their children.

"I came to talk to you about your father"

"I'm not going to stop mother" Artie demanded. "We both know what kind of person he is"

"Trust me Artie I have no intention of trying to talk you out of this, I realised what kind of person your father was a long time ago" Shelby explained wiping down imagery dust off Artie's desk.

"So why are you here then mom?" Artie asked

"I'm here to help you take the bastard down!" Artie was stunned to silence at his mother's words. For most of his life his mother had never done anything against their father, she was the dutiful politicians wife and while Artie could sometimes see the cracks in her foundation she still played the part very well, in public that is in private she used alcohol as her escape. Artie never understood why his mother didn't just leave as she was so clearly unhappy.

"How do I know you're not just here to get information for father" Artie reasoned leaning back in his chair.

"Please Artie if your father wanted information he wouldn't have sent me" Artie couldn't really argue with that his father had hired someone to run Finn over he clearly had people in high places that would help him.

"Why are you doing this then, why now?" Artie asked still not really believing his mother wanted to help.

"I'm not stupid Artie, I know what was going on between Finn and Rachel just like your father did and I also know your father had something to do with Finn's accident. That's when I just snapped he was willing to have Finn die, Carole's and Chris's child, just so he could win an election. That's not okay, Rachel and you deserve better... From both your father and me" Shelby declared, Artie had never seen his mother emotional and as crazy as it sounded to him he liked seeing this side of her. There was hope for his mother even if there wasn't for his father.

"Maybe you can help by explaining to me why father hates the Hudson's so much that he would do all this"

"That I can do, although I don't know how much help it will be... surprising as it may be Hiram and Chris had been best friends since high school they were inseparable and even though they came from different back grounds your father the mayors son like you and Chris a single waitress's son they never cared about that, best men at each other's weddings the lot. However when you and Rachel were teenagers me and your father had been arguing a lot he was spending most time on his campaign for mayor, he was already talking about how it could lead to senate and he hadn't even won yet. So one night after another fight I went round to the Hudson's to speak to Carole as we ourselves had become close but she was at her mothers with Finn and only Chris was there but he could see I was upset and invited me in to talk and after a lot of wine and tears... we slept together" Artie didn't say anything as his mother composed herself, not even sure what to say. He had defiantly not expected those words out of his mothers mouth.

"We agreed to not speak about it but the more me and your father argued the more I sort comfort in Chris's arms and before I knew it we were having an affair. I was even falling in love with him and we were even willing to leave our spouses to be with each other" Shelby grabbed a tissue from her bag and dabbed her eyes, Artie could tell she had never told this story before and probably never let herself think about it.

"Then after September 11th Chris rejoined the army he believed it was his duty to help his country, whenever he came back we would sneak time to see each other, when it got near to the election date your father pulled me into his office and told me he knew everything, he'd known for a while, he'd been having me followed. He told me I had to end it or he was going to make me pay.  
>I'd had enough though and told him I was leaving him and taking you and Rachel with me, he didn't like that he screamed and shouted. He said he was going to make me pay but I didn't care I just wanted out. However a few days later Chris was called back to Iraq and then a few days later, the army showed up at Carole's door to say Chris had died. I was devastated I didn't come out of my room for days. Eventually your father came to see me and told me we would forget everything that had happened and remain the ideal political family we were. I was so lonely I agreed I stayed with your father even though my heart belonged to Chris. Carole never found out and after a few months it was like it never happened. Of course your father then went on to win but he never forgot I knew how much he felt betrayed and then when Rachel started dating Finn those feelings carried on, he saw Finn as a clone of his father.<p>

Your father had always craved power and he has always done whatever it took to achieve it. Unfortunately because of my weakness and cowardliness to not just leave your father Chris and now Finn have had to pay the price"

Neither Artie or Shelby said anything for a few minutes following Shelby's admission. Truthfully Artie didn't know what to say a part of him couldn't believe all of this was happening because of an affair over 10 years ago. Hiram was making everyone pay because he wanted to be powerful.  
>However another part of him couldn't help but feel a little sorry for his father as well, he must have felt so betrayed by his best friend and his wife and no matter what kind of person you were nobody deserved that. Artie also thought about Carole and wondered if she ever had a clue what had been happening between her husband and friend. While she was happy now that didn't mean that Carole probably didn't think about Chris every day.<p>

"So everything dad has done in the last 10 years is because of you!" Artie said not trying to be mean just stating what he believed was a fact.

"I guess I deserved that" Shelby agreed wiping away the remains of her tears.

"I wish you had been strong enough to do the right thing all those years ago, our lives would be so different now" Artie reasoned, he had always seen his mom as a victim someone who hasn't chosen this life but had just be stuck with it but now he just thought of her as weak unable to do the right thing because it was too hard.

"I wish I had as well but what good will it do to relive the past I want to help now before it's too late" Shelby argued, even though she understood where her son was coming from. She was to blame for how Rachel's life was now, she had never done anything when her husband sent Finn away breaking their daughters heart, she had watched as Hiram pressured Rachel to go to law school and take over from him at the firm , she allowed Hiram to force Brody on to Rachel resulting in their love less marriage and she had listened in horror as he had threatened Artie's wife and un born child as her son did the one thing she had never been able to, stand up to Hiram.

"It's already too late Mom, the damage has already been done!" Artie argued raising his voice a little. "Why now, why are you willing to do something now?"

"Your wife is pregnant Artie, I'm going to be a grandmother and my own son was to afraid to tell us because of what his father might do with the information, that broke me son I do not want my children to feel this way not ever" Artie believed every word his mother said not just about him and Tina but about Finn as well. Finn was Chris's child and he could tell his mother didn't want anything to happen to him either, he could tell she was sorry but Artie wasn't sure if that was enough. This had been going on for over 10 years and one conversation wasn't going to change that. Artie didn't know how Rachel was going to react to this news or if his mother even planned on telling her.

"Are you going to tell Rachel?" He asked his mother.

"I will but I ask of you, that you don't say anything until I find the right time I know she will hate me" Shelby asked, this had effected Rachel more than Artie because of who she had chosen to love, both Artie and Shelby knew this would take Rachel longer to get over if she ever would.

"Rachel's more forgiving than you think, but I agree she doesn't need to know now, we have to rid her of Brody and father before she will fully understand" Artie hated that once again he was keeping something from Rachel, but Artie was doing this for Rachel, she would have to understand that.

"I failed you and Rachel and I know that" Shelby admitted looking ashamed not meeting Artie's eyes.

"What important is how you're going to help now, what are you going to do?"

"We are never going to be able to prove what your father did, but that doesn't matter"

"What do you mean?" Artie asked leaning forward towards his mother.

"We don't need to prove what he did we just need people to believe it, your father craves power we need to take that away from him"

"How can we do that?" Artie had a feeling he knew but he wanted to hear it from his mother. This had to come from her to show she was willing to help.

"We tell the world everything he's done to us to Chris and to Finn; we sell the stories to all the newspaper. Your father has sold himself as a traditional family man and we need to show that's all a lie. I already know 4 papers willing to print the story" Shelby informed Artie.

"Do you think it will work?"

"I know it will, the public are so influenced by the media and with his election so close the opposition are looking for any chance to take your father down"

"We'd have to tell Rachel then, Finn and Carole as well before we did it, I don't want them finding out that way"

"I agree it's there story as well, we have to move fast though before your father or Brody gets wind of what we are doing" Shelby informed him, as Artie got up from his desk grabbing his desk phone.

"Hey Finn, it's Artie how you doing?... That's good I was hoping I could come see you today... Cheers can you make sure your mom is in as well... Thanks Finn I'll see you in a little bit" Artie looked towards his mother once he put the phone down. "He's going to be in all day as is Carole, I could hear he thought it was strange I wanted Carole there but we might as well get this over with then we can concentrate on you telling Rachel"

"Thank you for helping Artie and understanding" Shelby said as the both got up from their chairs grabbing their coats.

"I don't understand mom, I don't understand why you kept this a secret for so long but I'm going to help for Rachel and Finn"

"I get it son, I just hope one day you can forgive me"

"Me too" Artie and Shelby walked out of his office into the main area of the sheriff's office where a few volunteers were dotted around pretending to be doing come work.

"I'm going out I'll be back in a few hours" Artie called behind him to them as Shelby and himself left the office and began to walk to Carole's house.

"Your father wasn't always like this you know" Shelby said after a few moments of silence, it would only take them a few minutes more to get to Carole's, most places in this town were in walking distance "The beginning of our marriage was good, we loved each other laughed together all the things newlyweds are supposed to do. But then he started getting the feeling that being a lawyer wasn't enough, he wanted to be more. Once he thought about running for mayor and how that could lead to being a senator he changed, all he craved was power and what it could bring him and then when he found out about the affair I think he wanted it more so he could control everything so he never had to feel the way Chris and myself made him feel"

Artie didn't respond to his mother, he'd had a lot of information thrown at him in the last hour and he wasn't sure he'd processed it all yet. He had no clue what Carole and Finn were going to say to his mother's confession. They could possible hate their family and what nothing to do with what they were planning, then what they do. The whole thing relied on Carole and especially Finn's help because there's no way Artie would be able to do this without there consent, he wouldn't betray them like that.

Before Artie realised they had reached the Hudson/Hummel house, both gave each other an uneasy look before walking towards the door, Shelby lightening knocked and both waited for what was going to be an uncomfortable conversation.

"Sheriff hi... Shelby hello, both come in" Carole said once she'd answered the door, the three of them walked into the living room to see Finn sat on the couch propped up by pillows with his leg resting on the coffee table another pillow underneath it.

"How are you feeling Finn?" Artie asked as Carole brought them both in chairs as Finn took up the couch, they both thanked Carole and sat down, the whole thing felt very awkward. Finn still had a bandage on his head and his leg and wrist in casts and a few bruises but he looked a lot better than he had a week ago.

"I'm doing okay; I'm worried about Rachel is she okay?" Finn asked as Carole then came back in with a drink for everyone still not saying a word.

"She's doing okay she's worried about you" Artie remarked, he looked towards his mom giving her an encouraging smile. It was now or never.

"Finn Carole I know your both probably wondering what I'm doing here, so here it is..." Shelby then went on to explain everything she had told Artie. They never interrupted as she talked about the affair, how Hiram found out, the threats, what he had done to Finn seven years ago, how'd been with Rachel and Artie and how she sat back and let it happen and then about what they suspected Hiram had done to Finn just a week ago and then her plan to once and fall all bring him down. Once she had finally finished Carole was in sobs of tears and Finn looked frozen in shock, Artie got up to comfort Carole as he knew Finn couldn't with his leg. Nobody said anything for a few minutes all soaking up Shelby's words.

"I know you must hate me" Shelby finally said looking straight at Carole, they may not be friends now but as the affair was going on they were close and Carole probably felt as betrayed as Hiram had.

"This isn't about me and you, this is about our children. They have been unhappy for far too long, it's time we change that" Carole answered matter of factly. She got up off her chair and sat on the coffee table facing her son who had still yet to say anything.

"Finn sweetie?"

"How could dad do this to you?" Finn finally spoke, staring straight at his mother's tear stained eyes. "How could he betray you like this... he was going to leave you, it's just unbelievable

"Your father wasn't perfect Finn, far from it but he loved you and he would want you to be happy and its time you all stop living the way Hiram wants you to and start being happy again" Carole acknowledged. Truthfully she wanted to scream and cry until her voice was gone, she thought she knew Chris inside out, loving husband and father and hero, but that wasn't who he was at all he was a coward and weak just like Shelby. Carole had no clue anything had been going on and she couldn't help but fell stupid she had never seen it. The only positive thing from now knowing after 10 years was she could help her son finally be with the woman he loved.

Finn just nodded his head at his mother not wanting to say anything else. Carole looked towards Artie and Shelby who had moved towards the window to give the son and mother a little privacy.

"Rachel will have to know" Carole informed them

"I'm going to ring her now and ask her to come round if that's okay" Artie asked taking out his phone as Shelby looked towards Finn guilt all over her face as she looked at his injuries.

"That's fine, let's take the bastard down"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU SAW FOR YEARS HOW FATHER TREATED ME AND FINN AND YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING AND IT WAS ALL YOU'RE FAULT" Rachel screamed at her mother an hour later. After Artie had rung Rachel to come to Carole's, Shelby had told the story for the third time that day and after Rachel was silent for a few seconds then began to scream at her mother and hadn't stop.

"Rachel! Calm down, you have every right to be mad at mom but it doesn't excuse what father did and that what's important, they will be time to yell at mom later but right now we have to concentrate on ending this once and for all" Artie reasoned grabbing his sister's waving hands to calm her down. Artie could still see the angry in her eyes but she had at least stopped yelling.

"Rachel if we do this, if we manage to pull this off we can finally be together" Finn told her from his place on the couch, Rachel whipped her head to face Finn once she had heard him, tears began to form in her eyes and she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Finn as he tightly wrapped his arms around, the realisation setting in for both of them that if they did this that would mean they could live their lives together for the first time in seven years. Artie, Shelby and Carole walked into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

Rachel and Finn hadn't seen each other since they had ended things in the hospital and it had been a hard week for both of them. As Finn was recovering in hospital Rachel had to act extra in love with Brody and the ever dutiful daughter so that her father would leave Finn alone. But now they seemed like a light at the end of the tunnel, there was a way out for not just Finn and Rachel but Shelby and Artie and Tina as well.

"It feels like it can finally be over" Finn said once Rachel had stopped crying.

"Do you think it will work?" Rachel asked, Finn looked towards Rachel and kissed her passionately on the lips still be careful to not aggravate any of his injuries. Once he pulled away he kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes.

"I know it will!" Rachel just nodded then called the others to come back in, once back Rachel looked at them all more confident than before.

"Mom how soon can you arrange this?" Rachel asked, Shelby just smiled glad her daughter wasn't screaming anymore even if she was still angry.

"They can be here with in an hour"

"Okay let's do this, let's bring the bastard down!"


	12. Chapter 12

Hiram parked up his car in his usual spot at the campaign office and made his way inside. He was in a good mood today, the election was only a few days away now and he was leading in the polls. Artie hadn't said anything more about Finn's accident, Shelby was on her best behaviour at rallies and Rachel had stopped seeing Finn and was finally being a good wife to Brody. His family was finally behaving how he hoped they always would, they had obliviously realised how important this election was to him and what he was willing to do when they misbehaved.

Hiram had intentionally been worried when Finn had come back; he had always had a hold on his daughter that made it difficult for Hiram to make her see sense when it came to life decisions. When Finn was gone Hiram had been able to make Rachel see she would be a good lawyer, that she should stay in Lima and that she should date and then marry Brody. But Hiram noticed the differences when Finn was around. His daughter wasn't as easy to reign in, his son had always been difficult but Rachel had always been his favourite she had been the model daughter which had always helped in the polls and so Hiram was very pleased that Rachel had finally seen sense and that her father knew best.

However as Hiram entered the office, he had a feeling his mood was about to change. All of his staff were running around frantically, shouting down phones as the news blared out in the back ground. Hiram caught sight of Brody who he followed into his office closing the door behind them none of the staff realising Hiram had arrived. Hiram sat down in his seat watching a nervous Brody pace the office.

"What's happened Brody" Hiram snapped not liking being out of the loop. Instead if answering Brody handed Hiram the four newspapers he'd been holding. Hiram felt himself boiling over with rage as he read the main headlines. One read "Sensate Berry threatened me to leave town and then had be run over", they next said "Senate's Marriage Not So Happy- Wife Admits Affair"; the third one said "Senate threatened the life of unborn grandchild" and the last one was "Forced into Marriage by controlling senator father". Hiram stared at the papers for the longest time hoping they would disappear from sight. So this is why his family had been on their best behaviour lately they didn't want him to suspect anything. Hiram crumpled the papers up and through them across the room.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T WE KNOW THEY WERE PLANNING THIS!" Hiram screamed catching the attention of everyone else in the office that realised Hiram was there and began to rush around faster to make it look like they were trying to do something.

"I have no idea, Ian has still been following them and he didn't notice anything different. Artie was still trying to figure out Finn's accident but wasn't getting any closer and Rachel hasn't seen Finn all week" Brody nervously rambled on.

"What the damage?" Hiram asked standing up from his chair to face Brody.

"The phones have been ringing all morning, news stations have picked up the story and been ringing constantly for a statement from you. Three of our sponsors have pulled out, four of our photo op's have been cancelled and your now 14 points behind" Brody couldn't look Hiram in the eye as Hiram didn't say anything for the longest time expect stare at his desk. Then suddenly Hiram threw his arms across the desk and everything went flying off it. Rage was pulsating through Hiram as he looked at the wreck now on his floor.

He was going to lose, he knew it. His opposition would milk this for all it was worth just like Hiram would if the roles were reversed. He represented himself as a happy family man and now voters knew that was a lie. He was ruined and it was all his family's fault. All he had ever tried to do was make them the best they could be even after Shelby's affair and how had they repaid him by ruining his campaign and any chance he had of ever being a presidential candidate.

"Go get Rachel, Artie and Shelby and bring them to the house. It's time I show my family what happens when you cross me" Hiram grabbed his coat and began walking out his office seeming very determined.

"There not going to go with me" Hiram turned around to face Brody. He could see the rage and angry that was fuelling his next move.

"Then you make them!"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Rachel nervously fidgeted around her office, she didn't know why she'd even bothered to come in when she knew she wouldn't get any work done. Her phone had been ringing all morning and she hadn't answered it once, she knew her friends and clients will have seen the articles now but she didn't want to face any of them. There was only one person she wanted to talk to but for the past half an hour Rachel had been trying to ring him with no luck.

Rachel was glad they had all done it and as she scanned through some news websites she could see it had worked but that didn't mean she didn't worry about what would happen next. Her father wouldn't take this lying down, she knew at least that much.

Rachel was brought put of her thoughts by Artie entering her office.

"Artie what are doing here?" Rachel asked but he didn't say anything as he walked in with Shelby following behind, they both looked terrified and when Shelby moved out of the way she could see why. Standing behind her was Brody pointing a gun straight at them. Rachel quickly stood up in fear and ran over to her mother and brother.

"Brody what are you doing?" Rachel asked the terror clear in her voice. Shelby positioned herself in front of her children so she was between them and Brody.

"Hiram wants to see you all and he said I had to do whatever it took to get you there" Brody answered, he sounded so cold that it made Rachel want to cry.

"We are not going anywhere with you until you put that gun down" Artie demanded sounding a lot more brave than he felt.

"No that's not how it's going to work Sheriff Berry, you're going to do what I say or I shot you understand, now come on" Brody waved towards the door , slowly Artie, Rachel and Shelby walked out of the office with Brody falling behind still pointing the gun. Nobody was around as they all walked to Brody's waiting car.

"Rachel where's Tina" Artie whispered

"She wasn't feeling well so I sent her home half an hour ago" Artie breathed a sigh of relief at Rachel's answer glad his wife wouldn't be involved in this.

"Here Artie you drive and don't try anything brave" Brody snipped throwing the keys at Artie as they all got in the car.

"On we go then to the loving family home" Brody snirred as Artie drove out of the parking lot.

"Why are you doing this Brody? I know what I did was wrong but you're a good person you don't have to do this" Rachel pleaded from the back seat, she was squeezing her mother's hand tightly she had never been more terrified.

"Please you all know as well as I do that your father never gives anyone a choice. He would make me pay if I didn't help him and he's already mad that I didn't know what was happening with the newspaper articles"

"So you resort to a gun!" Artie snapped

"I had to go to extremes to scare you into coming with me, you're father isn't happy with me either I need to do something to get back in his good books" Brody explained as the turned the corner towards the hill that led to the Berry Residence.

"Why do you care at all about him, do you think he would do the same. He'd throw you straight under a bus if it saved himself" Shelby argued, Artie drove through the open gates and straight up the drive towards the house.

"Hiram is a great man who going to do great things in the world" Brody proclaimed

"No matter the consciousencies" Artie pulled up outside the house and everyone got out of the car and made their way to the door with Brody's hand still on the gun.

Once inside all the light were off except for the dining room and the hall.

"Hiram I brought them here" Brody shouted, they could hear the glee in his voice at the chance to please Hiram. Rachel just wanted to be sick. Hiram walks out of the dining room and towards his family.

"Well if it isn't my loving family" Hiram sneered, he took the gun of Brody shooting him an evil smile to show he was in his good books again.

"What are you going to do Hiram, kill us for telling the world the truth" Shelby shouted covering Artie and Rachel from Hiram.

"Look at you finally acting like a mother" Hiram quipped smiling viciously at them.

"You won't get away with this Hiram"

"Get away with what I haven't done anything yet, it was Brody who brought you here by Gun Point" Hiram responded

"I did that for you Hiram" Brody said

"Be quiet Brody go stand over there while I show my family what I do when you cross me" Hiram walked towards the dining room as they followed behind and Brody took up the rear.

Rachel let out a gasp when they reached the room. The table had been pushed against the wall and two chairs were in the middle were Finn and Tina sat tied and gagged. They both had cuts on their heads and Tina had tears in her eyes.

"Make one move and I shot" Hiram demanded aiming the gun at Tina. Shelby held both her children back from going to Tina and Finn, her heart broke with the struggle in their eyes but there father had snapped and she wouldn't risk their lives.

"What are you doing?" Artie shouted but not daring to move. He couldn't breathe. His pregnant wife shouldn't be here she should be at home where she was safe.

"It wasn't that hard really I got this one when he was coming out of his doctors he so weak all it took was a blow to the head with my golf cue and I got this one as she left work probably shouldn't have let her leave early Rachel" Hiram explained as he walked around the two captors aiming the gun at each.

"I'm so sorry Tina" Rachel sobbed leaning into Shelby.

"You see, you took something from me so I'm going to take what you love the most, now which one is first" Hiram said aiming the gun at Finn, all that could be heard was Rachel and Tina cries as Hiram pushed the gun into Finn's head.

"Don't go this Hiram, you have done bad things for power but you won't be able to come back from this" Shelby tried to reason; both Rachel and Artie were too stunned and terrified to speak.

"All of this is your fault Dear, you started all this" Hiram shot back.

"Exactly I did this, so punish me not our children"

"Oh I already did punish you! Chris dying that was me. I planted a contract killer with Chris's squad and told him to take the shot when an opportunity came... Which we all know it did. When are you all going to realise just how powerful I am" Finn struggled against his restraints trying to get out of the rope at Hiram's words the rave was clear in his eyes and he was screaming through his gag.

"You're a monster!" Shelby said in disbelief barely above a whisper.

"YOU DID THIS; ALL I WANTED WAS FOR US TO BE A FAMILY, TO BE THE BEST. HOW DO YOU REPAY ME...? BY SLEEPING WITH MY BEST FRIEND. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING SO OF COURSE I HAD TO MAKE YOU PAY. THIS IS WHAT NONE OF YOU GET YOU DO SOMETHING TO ME IM GOING TO GIVE IT RIGHT BACK ONLY MUCH WORSE" Hiram screamed waving the gun around. Something in him had snapped.

"Hiram please don't do this, Rachel and Artie are still our children and this will kill them. Tina is carrying our grandchild an innocent life doesn't deserve to die because of what we did" Shelby pleaded. Her heart was breaking as Rachel sobbed in her arms and Artie shook with rage.

"It's going to be okay baby I promise" Artie whispered looking right into Tina's eyes; she just nodded her head as Hiram circled the pair ignoring his wife's plea.

"Hiram your not really going to kill them are you" Brody asked speaking for the first time he was against the wall nearest to Finn.

"Shut up Brody!" Hiram snapped back.

"You never said you would do this, you said the accident was just to scare Finn not to kill him, you're not a killer. Tina's pregnant this is wrong" Brody lectured

"I said BE QUIET!" A shot went out and Brody fell to the floor, Rachel let out a scream, blood was pouring from Brody's shoulder. He slowly stood up balancing against the wall. Shelby, Artie and Rachel were frozen in shock; a part of them thought Hiram wouldn't be able to do this.

"Brody put pressure on it" Rachel instructed, Brody took off his jacket and pressed it against the wound. Rachel tried walking over to him but was pulled back by Artie and Shelby.

"You're going to be okay Brody" Rachel reassured but didn't dare move. Brody leaned against the wall, he was panting heavily but he was alive.

"You shot me!" Brody rasped out.

"Well you need to be quiet when I say, now who's next" Hiram aimed the gun straight at Finn's heart. Rachel let out a sob as she fell into Shelby's arms. Finn looked towards Rachel as Hiram stood in front of him gun pointed at his heart.

"Please Dad don't do this" Rachel begged frozen in her spot.

"It's what has to be done!" Finn and Rachel stared into each other's eyes hoping to convey everything they felt for one another in just a look.

"I love you Finn"

A shot went out and everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel slowly opened her eyes but was instantly blinded by the light. She slowly sat up to find herself in a hospital bed. What had happened? Why was she here? Then it hit her all at once. The articles, Brody showing up at her office with a gun, Finn and Tina tied up, Brody being shot and then the shot going off before everything went black. Rachel started to panic as she remembered what had occurred, she couldn't breathe and was feeling dizzy all over again. She didn't know if Finn was okay or Tina and she was slowly losing her mind.

"Rachel sweetie it's okay, you're safe" Rachel heard the reassuring words of her mother as she rubbed small circles in to her back.

"Finn... dad had the gun..." Rachel managed to get out as she tried to stabilise her breathing.

"He's okay I promise we are all fine" Shelby reassured her, neither said anything for a few moments as Shelby tried to calm Rachel down.

"What happened?" Rachel finally asked

"Brody tackled your father to the ground just as he took the shot so he got Finn in the shoulder instead. Once he was down Artie grabbed the gun and knocked your father out. He called it in to the station then we all went to the hospital, we've been here about an hour" Shelby explained giving the much quicker version.

"Why don't I remember" Rachel asked, once she felt steady on her feet she got up off the bed and began to get dressed into her clothes hating the hospital gown she was in, all she wanted was to see for herself that Tina and Finn were okay.

"You passed out, the doctors say it was the stress but they have done a blood test just to be sure" Rachel just nodded her head in response, she had another question but she wasn't sure she wanted the answer but she knew she needed to know.

"Where's father?" Rachel reluctantly asked once she was dressed and sat back on the bed.

"The county jail, Artie didn't want him anywhere near Lima. He's facing some pretty big charges"

"Do the press know?"

"Yes, they've been outside the hospital for the past half an hour, there's about 15 news vans. But I don't want you or your brother to worry about any of that. I will take care of everything" Shelby explained squeezing Rachel hand in reassurance.

"I can't believe Brody saved Finn's life!" Rachel said in disbelief, the events of the day had been shocking and that was right there with it.

"I know none of us can. The doctors think he had a wave of conscious when he found out Tina was pregnant" before Rachel could say anything else the doctors walked in with Rachel's results.

"Well Rachel I'm glad to see your feeling better" the doctor enthused as he looked at her file. Rachel got up of the bed to show she could stand easily hoping then that the doctor would let her go home.

"Well we have the results of your blood test and while we assumed that the stress of what had happened caused you to pass out it seems there is something else" The doctor began to explain unsure of how to go on.

"What is it doc is everything okay?" Rachel asked grabbing her mother's hand for support.

"I know after today you probably don't want to deal with anything else but the blood test shows that your... pregnant" Rachel fell on to the bed at the doctors words not believing what she had just heard.

"You're only a few weeks so you'll need to take it easy. But I see no reason for you to stay so just make sure that you make an appointment with the midwife before you leave" the doctor explained to the very shocked mother to be.

"Thank you doctor, I'll make sure we do" Shelby answered when Rachel didn't; the doctor just nodded in response then left the mother and daughter alone. Shelby walked over to Rachel, grabbed her hands and looked straight in to her eyes.

"This is going to be okay Rachel. Brody never has to know, this is your baby not his. And I will be there through it all I promise" Shelby declared, she had not been there for her children growing up, maybe if she had been brave enough she could have stopped Hiram from the beginning. So after today she was going to do whatever she could to protect her children.

"It's not Brody's" Rachel finally answered not looking at Shelby but at the ceiling.

"But I thought... to keep your dad happy..."

"I could never do it, I always made an excuse. I felt like I was cheating on Finn" Rachel explained feeling a little uncomfortable to be having this conversation with her mother.

"That's good then... but that means..."

"The baby is Finn's"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Rachel walked into his hospital room to see him sitting up in bed looking straight at her. She had told her mom to wait outside as she talked to him but now she wished someone was here as she didn't know what to say. She stayed by the door as he continued to look at her.

"How's your shoulder?" Rachel finally asked

"It will heal"

"Thank you for what you did Brody, I know you had no reason to after what happened with me and Finn but thank you for saving their lives"

"Tina's pregnant Rachel I couldn't let that happen. And your mother was right your father would throw anyone under a bus, including me"

"What's going to happen to you now?" Rachel asked as she moved further into the room. She noticed the handcuffs chained to the bed and had to admit they made her feel a little more comfortable.

"Once I'm healed, I'll be going straight to jail. I confessed to everything and helped them with everything to do with your father given that he's not talking" Brody explained so deadpanned you might have thought her was joking but Rachel could see he had just come to terms with what had happened. He had made bad choices in his pursuit of her father's respect and now he had to pay for the consciences.

"I'll make sure they know that you helped Brody that you saved Finn's life" Rachel in a weird way still felt guilty for what she had done to Brody and in some way wanted to make it right. In the end it was because of him that Finn and Tina were alive.

"Please don't Rachel I did this and I need to pay for it. I lost my mind, I kept thinking it was okay what your dad was doing because he said he was going to change the world but now I see it was all wrong from the beginning. I knew you loved Finn but I pushed you into a relationship and then into marriage and even suggested having a baby just to keep your father happy. He had you followed and had Finn run over for what? I don't even know but I do know we both have to pay for that. I deserve what's going to happen to me and you deserve to live the life you really want to"

Rachel began to cry at Brody's words, she was sure if it was the hormones or that for the first time since she woke up she felt like this was all coming to an end.

"Thank you Brody"

"Please don't thank me Rachel, I don't deserve it"

"I know but still ... thank you!"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"Are you sure you're okay Tina?" Artie asked for the hundredth time while she put her clothes back on, they were covered in blood but it was all she had.

"I'm fine Artie really" Tina reassured him, truthfully she was still a little freaked out by the day's events but she was happy that they were all safe now.

"Here wear this" Artie responded handing Tina his jacket and throwing away her blood soaked one. "Now are you sure you okay?"

"I'm fine! A little annoyed but fine" Tina joked just as there was a knock on the door and Rachel slowly walked into the room. Artie rushed over to his sister and hugged her tightly once he left go Rachel did the same to Tina.

"You are never leaving work early again" Rachel jokingly demanded as she let Tina go.

"I don't plan on it... how are you?" Rachel wanted to blurt out about her being pregnant but she knew she couldn't. She didn't even know how she felt about it yet or how Finn would so until she knew this just had to be another secret.

"The doctor said I'm fine, just stress. How are you?"

"Just a nasty cut but their letting me go home" Tina answered

"That's great, I'm so sorry for what happened Tina" Rachel said tears welling in her eyes again.

"This isn't your fault Rachel none of it" Tina said hugging Rachel again tightly.

"I want you and mom to stay at ours tonight Rachel just to be on the safe side okay" Artie told his sister, he knew his father and Brody were locked up but he wasn't taken any chances.

"Fine with me I don't want to be alone, I'm going to see Finn first though"

"Of course we will stay as well, make sure he's okay" Tina told her, there was a knock on the door and Shelby walked in. She quickly hugged Tina and then Artie.

"I'm so glad your okay sweetie"

"The doctor said I'm fine and the baby is fine. She had strong Berry blood" Tina smirked at Rachel and Shelby

"You guys are having a girl!" Rachel squealed hugging Tina again as Shelby kissed her son.

"Yeah it's a girl the doctor could see when he did his test, I'm going to be surrounded by women" Artie joked, they all came in to a big group hug and stayed like that for a few moments all just so happy they were free and alive.

"I'm going to go see Finn" Rachel said making her way to the door.

"We will meet you there; we just have to make an appointment with the midwife"

"And I'm going to see if the hospital can do something about all the news camera before we leave" Rachel just nodded her head then made her way through the corridor.

"Rachel!" Rachel turned around to see her friends running towards her asking a question a second.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened to Finn?"

"Where's your dad now?"

"It took forever to get inside!"

Rachel didn't say anything just happily hugged all her friends as their questions eventually died down. She just hugged each of them so they could see she was okay, even Mercedes, Mike and Brittany hugged her tightly.

"Where were you going?" Quinn asked her once she had hugged them all.

"I'm going to see Finn" Rachel answered, all her friends nodded at her in understanding. They knew after something like this Finn and Rachel just needed to be together especially after not being able to for the last two weeks.

"We are going to see your brother and Tina and then go get a coffee, you tell Finn we said hello" Santana told Rachel as they all nodded then began walking to Tina's room. Rachel really did love her friends they knew she wanted to be with Finn and didn't take any offense to that after they had come to see her.

Rachel finally reached Finn's door after asking a nurse where it was, but found herself not being able to go outside. What if he didn't want to see her after what had happened and then what, would she raise the baby alone. Rachel almost walked away when she heard a voice behind her.

"Go inside he's dying to see you" Rachel turned around to see Burt, Carole, Kurt and Blaine behind her with coffee's in their hands. She hugged Carole as Burt asked her how she was.

"I'm okay, a little shaken up but mostly fine" Rachel replied smiling at Kurt and Blaine who she didn't know as well but after everything she hoped she eventually would.

"You go inside sweetie, we will wait out here" Rachel smiled at them all and then walked inside. Finn was sat on the bed with his arm in a sling as well as his broken leg and bruises from his last accident, however he seemed happy and healthy and very much alive to Rachel's delight. She rushed over to him and leaped into his waiting arms.

"Thank god you okay, I thought you were dead. I never want to feel like that again!" Rachel sobbed; Finn pulled her on to the bed so she was sat next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his side.

"You never have to find out Rachel I promise... I love you so much" Finn grabbed Rachel face and kissed her passionately. The kiss went on for a while both just enjoying that they could do this after what had happened. That they were both free and that they could finally be together.

"I love you too Finn" Rachel said as they finally pulled apart and just stared into each other's eyes.

"It's over Rach we can finally be together"

"I know I can't believe it... there is something I need to tell you first" Rachel knew she had to tell him now while they were alone. It was up to Finn now what he thought about it.

"What is it Rach?"

"I just need you to know before I tell you what I need to tell I need you to know that I haven't had sex with Brody in months since before you came back and I know you probably don't want to hear that but its true I could never do that to you once I realised I still loved you"

"Okay Rachel, thank you for telling me that, so what is the thing you need to tell me"

"I'm pregnant!"

Rachel watched as a range of emotions went across Finn's face until he landed on a giant smile. He got up of the bed and grabbed Rachel before spinning her around the room. Once he put her down he kissed her passionately again, once her pulled away he kept his hands on her face and stared into her brown eyes.

"So you're happy about this?"

"Of course I am Rachel, we can finally be together like we wanted seven years ago and we're going to have a baby together why wouldn't I be happy about that, are you happy about it"

"I am now I was so worried what you were going to say or if you would want to be with me after what happened..."

"Rachel I want to be with you forever, no matter what do you understand?"

"I do" Rachel and Finn hugged once more when they heard a bang outside. They looked at each other confused then made their way to the door. Once they opened the door each one of their friends fell to the floor as Burt, Carole and Shelby watched amused from behind

"What you doing?" Rachel asked amused as her friends all stood up.

"Well I can tell you we weren't listening to you tell Finn you're pregnant that for sure" Puck smirked as all their friends smiled widely at them.

"You can react its okay" Rachel laughed. All at once she was bombarded by hugs and kisses off her friends as Carole sobbed in happiness in Finn's arms as Burt looked on pride clear on his face. Rachel finally got to her brother who hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you Rachel" Artie enthused as Tina hugged her.

"You guys aren't mad?" Rachel asked, she still felt like they might think she was stealing their thunder.

"Of course not our kids are going to be the same age which means they are going to be best friends!" Tina replied, Rachel smiled at her family just as Finn came over wrapping his arm around her.

All 16 of them were now squashed into Finn's hospital room basking in the news. It had be a long and tiring few months for everyone in the room but there was finally a light at the end of the tunnel. They could all be happy and the Berry family could finally live their lives the way they wanted.

"So have you managed to get rid of the news camera's" Rachel asked her mother.

"Actually no but we were all talking outside and we think we should go out and just make a onetime statement" Shelby explained to the couple.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, he couldn't believe they all thought it was a good idea to face the press after the day they had just had.

"We should face them, show we're not scared anymore. None of us ever stood up before but now we can. He knocked us down but were still here and we need to show everyone he isn't going to win" Artie reasoned.

Both Finn and Rachel looked at each other silently communicating with their eyes. Eventually they turned to their friends and family and slowly nodded their heads. Artie was right they had to face what happened so that they could finally move on.

"Will be there too guys right behind you!" Sam confirmed to Finn and Rachel referring to him and their friends. Rachel snuggled tightly into Finn's side feeling safer when she was with him as they all made their way to the entrance. Once Rachel made an appointment with the mid wife and Tina and Finn checked out they all made their way to the door. Once at the entrance Rachel saw at least hundred people outside all with cameras and microphones. As soon as they saw the family they rushed towards them only to be stopped by the hospital staff that had come out with them all. With Shelby, Rachel and Artie at the front with Tina and Finn at their side, Carole, Burt, Kurt and Blaine behind them and all their friends behind them they all waited for the news crews to settle down before Shelby finally spoke.

"I know you're all wanting answers but I will give a brief statement now and that's all you'll get from me or my family as we all want to put this tragedy behind us. What happened today was awful for all involved but as you can see my children and daughter and future son in law are all fine and luckily only have minimal injuries. Senate Berry was a sick man and after everything I hope he gets the help he needs. But I am glad to say myself and my family are finally free of him and can finally move on with the life we want. Thank you that is all"

With all her family around her Rachel knew she could do this, not just face the press but everything that was to come after, this might not be over for a while but Rachel knew it eventually would be over and as she felt Finn squeeze her hand she knew she would get through it all because she had him.


	14. Chapter 14

One Year Later

"You are the cutest baby... yes you are... yes you are" Rachel wiggled her sons feet as she chanted his cutest to him even if he didn't understand.

Rachel picked up her three month old son from his crib and brought him over to the changing table. She began to change him into the mini cream chino pants and demin shirt bought for him by his Aunt Santana. The small family were going to the summer carnival to meet all their friends and would have to leave any minute.

It had been a busy year for Finn and Rachel, not only were they dealing with impending parenthood, they also had her father's and Brody's trial, moving into the cottage next door and Finn's recovery and finding a new job and on top had somehow find time to get married.

The trial had been difficult for Rachel, she had to relive everything that had happened not only that day but the way her father had been pretty much her whole life. Because her father had pleaded not guilty to all the charges the case had gone on for a while as Brody's word wasn't substantial as he had charges of his own. Thankfully the State attorney managed to convince the jury and Hiram was now serving 20 years for kidnapping and attempted murder as well as the murder of Finn's father. Brody was serving 10 years as he admitted to his part in all of Hiram's crimes.

The media had gone crazy for the whole trial and the family had never been left alone. Where ever they ware in Lima the press were following them everywhere. It was all over the papers about Finn and Rachel's affair and how it had resulted in her pregnancy, there was even stories about Carole and Shelby and what had happened with Chris. All of the Berry and Hudson family history had been dragged through the papers for weeks and only died down once the trial was over. The family had been bothered at first but they realised it was the price they had to pay if they wanted to finally move on.

While the trial was going on Finn and Rachel had to decide what they were going to do, Finn needed to get a job and they had to decide where they wanted to live. Rachel decided even though it had bad memories for her Lima also had some great ones too and she wanted her child to be brought up around family and friends. Luckily Finn had agreed so the two moved into the cottage they had dreamed about since they were 16. They knocked down the cottage next door where Rachel had lived with Brody to make a bigger garden, they covered it with flowers of every kind and Finn with the help of Sam and Puck had built a Jungle Jim in the garden for when their son was older. It had been a long process but they were finally living in their dream home.

Rachel had decided that she had built the firm up to much to leave so she stayed on and was now even taking in more clients and she was beginning to love he job again. Her father may have pushed her into it but Rachel realised she liked helping people and this was her way of doing it. Finn had to decide what his next move would be and after a lot of soul searching he realised he wanted to use the skills he had learnt in the army and put them to use, so Finn was now a paramedic at the County Hospital. Rachel had thought it was crazy to want to spend more time at the hospital after what had happened to him but eventually she realised that just like her Finn wanted to continue to help people and Rachel knew Finn still needed a little action in his life after seven years in the army. They had both finally found their place in Lima which had made the town a whole lot nicer for them.

Next on their busy year was the most exciting for them both, Rachel had quickly been able to get an annulment from Brody quickly after what had happened and as soon as the papers arrived on Rachel's desk her and Finn took a trip to Vegas and got married. It not been the wedding Rachel had dreamed she would have with Finn but after everything all Rachel wanted was to be Finn's wife and didn't care how it happened. Their friends and family had understood why they had done it and weren't even really mad they weren't there; they even threw them a huge party on the town square when they got back. Then five months later the newlyweds welcomed their son Christopher Artie Hudson and their family was complete.

Changes hadn't only happened for Finn and Rachel, Artie and Tina also welcomed their daughter Holly Rachel Berry and Shelby couldn't be more pleased with her two new grandchildren. She sold the Berry Mansion and moved into her own cottage on the out skirts of town and gave the money from the sale to Artie and Rachel. Shelby and Carole had even found a way to become friends again and now meet up once a week to gush about their grandchild. Brittany and Mike had their daughter just a month after everything had happened and even though their trip had been full of drama the couple had fallen in love with Lima and once Mike's contract was up with the army they moved in just next door to Finn and Rachel and now worked in the army recruitment office. Santana and Puck had gone through with their plan to expand the store and brought the shop next door and now gave music lessons, a lot of which were Sam's students at school. Puck was still with Mercedes and Santana was still flying the single flag. Sam and Quinn were both happy working at the school and running the bakery respectively and for the time were enjoying being an auntie and uncle to Chris and had not thought about having children of their own just yet. Everyone was finally happy and content in their small little town and they didn't see it changing anytime soon.

"Finn you nearly ready we have to go soon?" Rachel shouted to Finn who was in their bathroom, she finished changing Chris and then brought him into their bedroom and placed him on the double bed and surrounded him by pillows so she could finish getting dressed. She was putting on her shoes when Finn walked into the room in just a towel around his waist.

"Finn we have to go, we are already late" Rachel berated to him from where she sat on their bed. Finn just walked over smiling to her and kissed her gently on the lips while tickling their son's belly.

"We can be a little late we do have a baby to get ready as well"

"You know that doesn't work when Artie and Tina and Brittany and Mike are always on time" Rachel answered as she threw Finn his clothes so he would get dressed quicker. Finn just laughed in response and looked lovingly over to his son.

"Your Momma is crazy kid"

15 minutes later the family was walking towards the carnival, Finn had Chris in his arms as Rachel pushed the pram. The carnival looked the same as last time; stalls were set up all the way around the town square selling cotton candy, hotdogs and homemade trinkets done by most of the people in town as well as a DJ, Dance floor and bar in the middle and hay stacks filling the space in between. The small family eventually found their friends on two tables that they had pushed together near the bar. As they walked over to the Santana noticed them first and came bouncing over quickly taking Chris out of his father's arms and into her own.

"It's about time you got here" Quinn mused as Rachel and Finn sat down, Sam handed them their already bought drinks and the group fell back into their conversation as Santana made silly noises at Chris. Rachel quickly got a hold of Brittany and Mike's daughter with her own son occupied with Santana. The long time friends spent most of their night drinking, dancing and fussing over the two babies. Tina and Artie were on holiday or they had been here to. The group had had an eventful year and things were so different since the Carnival last year that it felt so good to them all to be able to enjoy time together. Just as the evening began winding down a familiar song came on that had the six friends jump to their feet.

"Go on, give us a show... Brittany and Mike haven't seen your amazing moves" Mercedes laughed as Puck, Sam, Finn, Quinn, Rachel and Santana put down their drinks and began walking to the dance floor just as the opening words to Push It came on. The groups instantly fell into their routine to the cheers of Mercedes, Mike and Brittany as well as the rest of the people left who remembered the routine from last year, the photographer for the paper even took their picture again.

As the song ended Rachel grabbed Finn and kissed her passionately to the cheers of their friends. They had finally gotten what they wanted since they were 16 and it wasn't going to change anytime soon. They were together. They were happy. They were Home.


End file.
